Transformations
by grapewhite
Summary: A new beginning, a new life for several muses. Featuring nearly all my muses. adult content, various themes and SLASH! Lots of muses, lots of couples, supernatural-fantasy-horror content and MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

Apple tree, red and green, Christmas colors.

Fall season, autumn's bounty, plenty of pumpkins and squash, in sizes from fist size to large beach ball.

His own hard work had rewarded him well, enough to keep and share with the local farmers market also.

On the back of his neck a patch of warmth hotter than the sun.

'You've achieved rather decently with those talented hands.'

Daniel shrugged. 'The compost helped. Antonio, cut it out!' he shied and squirmed away from the kisses. 'Nosy neighbors.'

'First, my dear, the closest is over thirty miles down the road. Second, very tall fence.'

'Not tall enough.' Daniel replied with a smile. 'Dodge the turnips, don't squish them. Here, push the wheelbarrow.'

Caesaro gave the rake and shovels a particularly sour look. 'I'd prefer placing you in a wheelbarrow...position.'

That comment along with the smirk and wink that followed created a crimson face that defeated the apples in coloring.

'every man I ever adore is a pervert.'

'I'm the best.'

'Yeah.'

'That was statement, not question.'

'Huge ego, tiny genitals.' Daniel laughed.

He didn't mind Antonio at all, someone who'd accepted him as is, not rejected him the way both Kane and Randy had, more interested in good looks than a kind personality, but that was a man for you, always shallow.

Antonio was completely opposite, never mocked his gardening, his recycling, his half-crazed careful flushing habits.

Stayed by his side, grinning, very charming, digging in the soil with no complaints, kept him busy day and night...

Daniel squinted during rotation, very cautiously being giant-swung, his boyfriend( a odd word in his mouth) making sure not to bump his head on any hard surface as they moved in a circle, Dbry on his back, off the floor, legs behind Antonio, stretched out full, and his hairy lover inside him.

Equally as grand was facing upward in the swinging motion, staring up into that tough face, watching the orgasm show, a bright light through grey clouds.

Back face down with a comfortable plop on the bed, holding on to organic cloth, no goose feathers here, and remained impaled gladly, thrilled at each touch.

'My rutabaga grower.' Antonio mumbled sweetly into the back of daniel's neck, his favorite kissing place. 'They were fools to reject you.'

daniel thought this over. Maybe they were, Kane and Randy, but he didn't care anymore.

They were only a faded memory.

He went on without them, proud, happy, no more being a guy-virgin.

Walking but not alone.

'So this is NXT.' Solomon stated, keeping a grip on his dad, protective but not over, he loved the man too much to squish him.

'It's quite a sight. I always knew from the start you'd make it big.'

Solomon blushed, a joyful rapid increase of his heart. 'Call me big star when I get my action figure.'

They laughed together, human father and demon in a human body son.

Leo pounced at them, skidded to a halt, crouched, grinned.

S sucked in a hissing breath. He didn't want to make a scene...yet...but he'd put Leo or anybody else in a hospital bed before he'd let his dad be attacked.

Leo smiled and embraced, a marshmallow hug.

'A new panda! You're welcome welcome, not Sandow, nooooo, welcome here, be happy! Sit down, feet up, rest, have fun, good friend!'

Solomon's father winced at the scampering away Leo, glanced at his son.

'He's always like that. I think he hit his head on something, a truck, maybe.'

'Wow, everyone is...very friendly here, huh?'

'I'll keep you far from those who aren't.' S replied with a smile as they walked through the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

Thrown on the floor of the second bedroom in the suite was a pile of black clothing.

Replaced with white pants, Hawaiian shirt, flickering lantern at his feet.

Dean rocked until his rear went numb, wished or a splinter to sit on but was not rewarded with such a gift.

'This is honestly, the most fucking idiotic get-up I've ever worn.' Seth griped, emerging from the bathroom with a scowl and lowered eyebrows, clad in red plaid shirt over white tank and jeans covered his legs.

'Better than the pig with wings tee.' Dean commented and was promptly glared at.

'No it isn't, it really isn't...where the hell is Romes?!'

'I had reason to be late.' The door of the first bedroom eased open. 'The strap snapped.'

The Sheep before them caused jaws to drop, heads to spin, eyes to boggle and words to fail them.

'Nice jumpsuit, Coconut Head.' Seth teased, feeling much more adequate now, no longer inferior or goofy.

'It rides my crack.' Roman grumbled from beneath the animal mask.

'We're missing my brother.' Dean kept rocking.

'He's...okay don't laugh.' Roman backed away and whistled, clapped his hands once, commanding.

Leo appeared in the doorway, dressed as Little Bo Peep.

Seth eyed the dress, the bonnet, the bloomers, layers of blue over white, and hid in the linen closet to conceal his spastic uncontrollable laughter.

Leo frowned. 'Are my pantaloons hilarious?'

'They're wonderful, Leoka.' roman gave the bonnet clad skull a pat. 'And so are you.'

Seth collapsed from chuckles, whooping and guffawing, behind the door, wiped his eyes, straightened up, wore a grin that he couldn't get rid of.

'The bed friends have costumes.' Leo informed him, switched his plastic white staff from one hand to the other.

'Bad friends?' Seth questioned.

'No, BED friends. the ones who play with me in-'

'Hush, leo.' Roman jumped in, ear blush beginning.

''No I want to hear about your roleplay.' Dean kept rocking, had stopped blinking which un-nerved two of the three other men.

'Fine.' Roman fiddled with the zipper on the jumpsuit. 'But only once.'

He wiggled from the claustrophobic garb enough to reach his knees.

Dean stared. seth gawked. Leo beamed happily, giddy.

Roman was wearing two circles of navy blue cloth, a large blue oval small white tusks of cloth, and a very long blue trunk,.

elephant face underwear.

'Happy peanut Face!' Leo shrieked and giggled, fell to his knees and nuzzled the 'elephant' with his beard.

Not a trick in sight but Roman had his treat, candy not required.

'Where'd you get THAT naughty thing, romes?' seth managed to form words through a dry mouth.

'South africa...oh you mean the g-string! Bought it online. We have animal print, loin clothes, thongs, the works, don't we, dessert?'

'Yes we dooooooo!' Leo bounced on his toes and his skirt flipped up in back.

'Yeah, which sight?' Seth glanced back at Dean who hadn't stopped rocking, grinned at him mischievously and Dean could see the nasty ideas in his lover's mind, it showed in those lovely devilish eyes.

He smiled back, ready and waiting.

Kept staring, without blinking.

Rocked until his legs had no feeling left them.


	3. Chapter 3

Long thin lines, scabbed across the tanned back.

Cuts and scars, from shoulder to lower spine, terrible to witness, made him almost cry.

How they'd been captured, Dean wasn't exactly sure but there he was, in shackles, not enjoying it for once.

And Zeb had Seth.

Whipping him, beating him, picking him up and holding him in a standing position to constantly slap him, throttle and shake him, spit in his face.

'Leave him alone! I give him punishment, not YOU.' Dean snarled.

'Is that so, little boy?' Zeb sneered, dropping Seth, an unmoving heap of torn skin.

'Yeah it's fucking so, you pitiful excuse for a cartoon character!'

'He's a Lopez! Do you know what that means?!'

'Yeah it means he has a nice big delicious bubble butt fine tasty ass ass azzzzz.' Dean gloated, smirking.

'He's one of those no-good border crossers! And I'm gonna beat him BACK across it!'

'Leave him alone or I'll do more than whip you, you cowardly shit!' Dean screamed but his own cries were silent compared to the sound of the whip, slicing flesh into lines of red.

His trauma woke him.

He had cried.

Bled.

Vomited.

Ejaculated.

'Fuck.' Dean muttered. He lay in the mess, couldn't wake Seth by changing to fresh clean sheets so he stayed put, breathing in the stench that he rather liked the smell of, checked his lover's back for marks, found none, smiled and settled back.

Not to dream.

Changed the ring attire. Didn't work.

Grew the hair out long, quit using gel. didn't help.

It was over for them, Zack could tell, felt it in his heart, his mind. Regal, his own wonderful kisser 'Beggie' was over him, was looking at other guys instead, NXT guys.

He drank.

One BLL was empty, then a six pack, then a case.

He drank, unstoppable until green swirls and glittering yellow spots danced in front of his blurred vision.

Then there was ink black when his eyes closed.

Passed out cold and that was how he was found by Regal, zonked out on the bathroom tile, the foul beer smell making everything thing in the room stink sourly.

Clothing, hair, floor, relationship.

All of it reeked.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny had envied the bedhead for years now, how simple it was for Justin to go from bed to bathroom to outdoors, in public, with nothing more than a quick tousle and shake, not a comb or brush in use and sometimes he didn't even wash it, just went to work natural.

This envy subsided after lunch.

The bouts of one after the other vomiting concerned him.

'Maybe...maybe its food poisoning. Or how you've been stuffing yourself lately, maybe you ate too much.'

'Could be.' Justin answered, hot sickly face cooled against the wall tiles in the bathroom, bone white with pale green specks throughout, a tile colored like a bar of soap. He had managed with JCurt's help to yank his knotted hair out of the bodily fluid firing line but his mouth was crusty.

'There's SOMETHING wrong. I mean, you're grey.'

'Thank you for stating what's fucking obvious.' Justin said before retching again.

'I'll call for help? Ambulance? Something?'

'No.' Justin put his hand up, Maryse style, shooed Johnny away. 'I'm okay, don't...don't HOVER over me, man.'

'I don't have a vacuum cleaner.' Johhny replied and chuckles sounded from Justin's gooey messy lips.

'Might as well head out before the late bell rings.' he joked, stomach aching. 'Hurry up.'

'I'd rather not leave you.' Worried creases decorated Johnny's forehead, thin lines around his mouth.

''The nausea's wearing down, I'll catch up with you. Go on, I'll be along soon enough.'

'You absolutely promise?'

'I promise with all my abs and their salute.'

'Right, but I'll send someone by in case.'

'John-eeeeee, shoo! Scat!'

'Right, right, right, don't pounce on me!'

In the silence against the cold feel of the tub, he whimpered, grasped his belly through his tee.

'Damn half moon.' Justin winced and snarled, teeth gritted against the pain.

He vomited once more.

Stomach churned and rolled along with his emotions.

A week passed, with various levels of tummy discomfort and JCurt was back, guest visiting his abode, looking quite relieved to see him more at ease.

'Only us here?'

'Yeah, Pita left to get his brother at the airport. It's their day since his bro's in the States for a visit.'

'Pita?' Johnny blinked in confusion.

'My Pain in the ass.' Justin smiled.

'Right.' Johnny said but was obviously still perplexed. He landed on a sofa and glanced around at every framed photo, every shark tooth strung along the walls like christmas lights, every dog toy scattered out for Ren, grumpy and unimpressed, sprawled over his humongous pillow. 'Nice place.'

'It has its moments.'

'I need you to teach me how to seduce.' JCurt blurted.

justin politely fumbled the tennis ball he'd been juggling, blushed, blinked, coughed, looked straight at his guest with huge eyes.

'Say what now?!'

'I'm fresh out of beer.' Johnny chewed his lower lip, frustrated with how he tended to make terrible puns and jokes when he was nervous. 'Seriously, honestly, I want to learn to be...like you.'

'That shitty excuse for dahn-sing isn't getting you any action?'

'No...I...'

'I see. Anyone special?'

JCurt beamed, face glowing, eyes shining with attraction. 'Jinder's VERY special. To me.'

'I KNEW it!' Justin bellowed and Ren looked up, sniffed, found nothing interesting, turned in an exact three circles and went back to napping. 'Drew told me you've been hanging around.'

'Well, I...uhm...'

'No reason to be shy, it's good for you to get some tail.'

Johnny turned brick red, face hot.

'It's cool you're wanting to bite into some poutine paneer.'

Red turned plum, sweat began forming.

'Eat, hell, I haven't even got my spoon in yet.'

Ren eyed the men during their outburst of laughter, yawned, nuzzled back into his bed.

'Well, I'll change that.'

'You'll help me?!'

'Learn from me, Student. I'll get you laid before you can believe it.'


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny had landed in another man's( and most females) great fantasy, him with Justin in the bedroom, curtain shut, each holding a flesh textured object, lengthy with a knob at one end, Justin's shiny black, like paint in a can, JCurt's an embarrassing turquoise color with black glitter swirl.

'Basically for starters you should try doing what you enjoy. How often do you masturbate?'

'That's not...you shouldn't ask about...'

'Yeah, I know, but it's helpful. Whatever makes you feel great is what you need to try, little here, little there, see what suits him.'

'I don't-'

'Okay open your mouth enough, start licking around first, then pull a bit. But not TOO rough. If rough is the thing, biting is wonderful.'

'I might-'

'Follow my lead, okay?'

'But-' Johnny was at a loss, speech and breathing, while observing this lesson, Justin orally tugging away at the toy while JCurt felt more and more awkward, uncomfortable and strangely fascinated.

'Right.' Justin paused for a inhale. 'What do you think?'

'I might keel over.'

'Not your style, huhm?'

'No, you're more...forgive my rudeness, but adult film star compared to my shyness.'

'Not a problem with virginity but you don't want to keep it forever.'

'Of course I don't! But...I just...I don't know yet.'

'Then I won't force you or rush you into anything.'

'I'd prefer going slow. Unless Jinder wants to dive right in, I'll jump along with him. If he wants me.'

'He will. I'll make it happen, I promise you that.'

Drew was especially grateful to let his brother and future sister-in-law get some downtime and rest, leaving them at their hotel with plans to meet them later and play tour guide in the sun.

Very grateful when he stepped into the bedroom to witness a embarrassed and weak looking JCurt wobbling near the window as his own Were-boyfriend sucked away at one of his favorite rubber 'chew toys' like he was taking down an icy treat in the scorching summertime.

Drew closed the door fast on that sight, glad his brother hadn't been there.

It'd be something else to argue over.

The next days late morning didn't wake him nor Ren sleeping on his face as the chihuahua mix usually did.

Drew awoke not to shoving a dog of his forehead but to justin slinging his entire wardrobe about in a fuss.

A pink polo shirt landed in his sheet covered lap, a black and white horizontal striped tee and multiple jeans littered surrounding him, Ren lying in the pile content.

'Rrrrr. Grrr.'

'What's the upset, Hairball?' Drew felt concern. Maybe Justin had found out about his brother's protests, the objections, the typical verbal sparring they'd had yesterday but not the first time.

How could he ever make his brother understand right now he didn't WANT another woman, that his time spent with one before had failed, that he'd rather be with Justin despite his crazy mood swings than ever be in a forced abusive marriage again?

He couldn't.

'They've found me.' Justin snarled, interrupting these thoughts.

'Who was?'

'The Pack of Elders.' Justin slung his last pair of board shorts on the bed and hid his face down into his knees. 'It's my time and they want to meet with me.'

'Trouble for you?'

'Not yet.' Justin sighed again. 'But getting closer.'


	6. Chapter 6

'So these Pack Elders want you to join with them?' Drew scratched Ren from throat to stomach, small tail wagging with high speed approval.

'No they want...let me begin at the beginning.'

'Easy to do.'

'Cram it, Skirt. Anyway, they're not OLD Elders, most of them are mid thirties to late forties, human age.'

'Right.'

'And there's one on each continent, even if they weren't actually born in South America or asia or such, they live there to keep watch on the younger set.'

'Babysitters.'

'Not exactly. They overlooked me before, since I was younger, it's okay then, run wild, be youthful, that sort of thing but now I'm thirty-'

'Over thirty.'

Justin glared though there was cheery glint in his eyes. 'Shut UP, Skirt! We can't all be babies like you!'

'I'm a grown man.'

'Yeah but you only act like one in bed.' Justin smiled and took his turn Ren-rubbing. 'So as I was saying before the bagpipe playing crossdresser interrupted, they want to meet with me so I can marry and breed with my wife.'

'Your WIFE?! What wife?!' Drew sat straighter, paniced and Ren rolled from his lap with a displeased bark. 'Sorry, Ren.'

'They think you're my wife.'

'What the hell did you TELL them?!'

'Your name, that you have long hair and wear a skirt.' Justin shrugged, only mildly embarrassed.

'Great a bunch of wolf-people think I'm a- you brat, you're getting enjoyment from this.'

'A chuckle, yeah.'

'Not a bit of guilt.' Drew glanced down at Ren who yawned. 'Trouble maker.'

'My former Nexus Leader always says 'scoundrel'.' Justin grinned, proudly.

'I'll meet him halfway and call you a wretch instead.'

'That'll look neat on a name tag. so will you go with me?'

'I'm your wife.' Drew snorted. 'I've no choice but. When is this anyway?'

'Before the lunar eclipse.'

'In a few days.'

'Yeah.'

drew groaned, fully defeated. 'I'll ready my luggage then.'

'You did WHAT?! How could you! I'm not going!' Ryder kicked and screamed, trashed and fought in Regal's arms.

Last thing he'd expected, being placed in a rehab facility.

'You're staying here for two weeks. Hunter and Vince already signed the papers.'

'I don't have a drinking problem!'

'Says everyone with a drinking problem.' Regal quipped. 'Listen to me, I've lived this life and changed it. I don't want you, that I love, poisoning yourself. You're full of talent, potential, don't throw it away with addiction.'

'You're removing me from your life so you can fuck every NXT guy you want.' Zack pouted. 'Traitor.'

'that isn't the truth at all but your opinion.'

'You're ruining my life!'

'I'm doing my best to save it.'

'Don't drop by for a visit.' Zack snapped as he was led down the hallway. 'I never want you near me again.'

Regal slouched on the way back outdoors, to the rental car.

Leaned against it for a few minutes.

'Divvy.' he said to nobody at all before opening the driver's door, sitting down and driving away over the long curve of crunching gravel beneath the tires.


	7. Chapter 7

'No, no, you can't wear THAT! You have to dress better, these are important Were-people meeting with us.'

'I'm in a solid colored button down and decent jeans, no rips or tears or stains.'

It's not formal enough!' Justin yelped, shaking his fist. 'dress how you would at the Hall of Fame ceremony.'

'Black tie and blue kilt it is then.'

'NO! Don't even dare embarrass me!'

'Where I come from and who I am isn't an embarrassment.' drew's voice rose, a growl forming. 'My parents aren't an embarrassment either.'

'No, I never said...I didn't mean...dammit.' Justin nestled his face into his lover's chest, exhaled shakily. 'I'm stressed out and taking it out on you.'

'So I noticed.'

'Wear whatever you want. Hey, go nude, they'll think you have a python attached between your legs.'

'I was guessing more anaconda actually.'

'Or maybe just a shriveled up worm.'

'Hey now!'

'I'd wear my NXT outfit but it's behind glass in storage.'

'Pity too, you look great in white.'

'You look wonderful in everything.'

'That means we're alike.'

'Exactly the same, yeah.' Justin said and smiled, relaxed and relieved.

Inviting Wade had been Drew's idea because personally Justin had felt greedy lately and would've much preferred only himself and his two dream guys, crooked nosed thief that robbed him of the love of his life not included.

Especially now since the Brit was doing his usual complaining as they walked, four in a row, holding flashlights, through the cavern tunnels.

'If these Weres think you're already married, why are they planning a wedding for you?'

'They think I've had a human wedding.' Justin plodded on, tired of bickering. 'They plan to throw me a Were one.'

'And to mate you with Andrew.'

'I'm up for that.' drew grinned and adjusted himself. Justin glanced his way with a scolding look and a half smile.

'I've yet to find a time you're ever down.' Justin kept walking, pausing to avoid a puddle with a leap. 'Watch the water.'

He held his hand to guide Drew across, helped Heath over with a oversized warm smile, let his envy leave Wade to fend for himself.

The loud clatter behind them added with constant cursing doubled Heath back.

'Justin, that was mean! You left him so he could slip and fall?'

'He's an adult, he can do for himself.'

'Yeah but everyone needs help once in awhile.'

The light beam cleared things up a tad, the sight of Wade sitting with a scowl and a soaked spot on the back of his jeans was both amusing and something to worry over.

'Need a hand?'

'No I'd rather sit in this slop for hours. of course I need to get out!'

'Hey, grouchy doesn't get reward.'

'Urf.'

'I'm waaaaaaiting.'

'Would you PLEASE help me?' the glower intensified.

'Much better. I'd be glad, here give me your hand.'

'I've thought of a leg I'd like to give you.'

Even in a dark cave, the sparks were visible between them, super serious, stuffy and true English and goofy, cheerful, lovably dopey American.

'You CAN...ufff...get up now!' Heath tugged and pulled, careful not to cause another arm injury but his spouse wasn't budging. 'Okay you either gained weight or you're in quicksand.'

'I'm on my knees for a reason, imbecile.'

'Leg cramps?'

'You are as smart as your breasts are small.'

'I'm strongly considering leaving you here, with that mouth.'

Two hands covered the two beneath them.

'Would you be...do me the honor of becoming...my tag team partner?'

Words spoken that caused a meltdown, a tremendous blushing smile and a big sly grin added on.

Justin dove in between them, stopping the kiss, pulling Heath away.

'Hey wait!'

'Yes, wait a minute, we were having a conversation and-'

'No time for unimportant things.' Justin glared at Wade, kept dragging Heath aside. 'Hurry up, brother. Don't want to waste time here.'

'I wasn't-'

One glance back at Wade, a longing, meaningful one before the flashlight beam vanished.

Leaving Wade in a puddle, cold, wet and in the dark.

Alone.

Lonely.


	8. Chapter 8

Hundreds of pairs of eyes, all staring, looking there way, eyes with a glittery sheen of new gold, copper and rust eyes, eyes every shade of blue from pale and icy to the brightest blue sky perfect weather day to the darkest stormy blue of the oceans depths, to grass green, the blooms in Spring to a strong green, the toughness of the forest.

They stared, these wolf-people, wolves bodies standing upright as humans did, and with human faces, hands and feet instead of paws, faces topped with furry heads and ears.

They growled in protest.

'Vampires?! You bring VAMPIRES here?!'

justin understood their objection but fought it anyway.

This is my Pack, my family, friends, brothers and lovers. Hierdie mense is my familie. So if they're not wanted here, I'll walk away right along beside them.'

'I suppose they can stay the night.' the eldest female groaned, annoyed, displeased and disgusted. 'For now.'

'Just this once.' Justin agreed and motioned his companions towards the large cluster of cabins. 'Pick and choose, but I'm camping there.' He gestured to one particular treehouse with enthusiasm.

'Of course the tallest one.' Drew made a decent show of grumbling and eye rolling which did not hide his glee. 'Good thing I brought my rope.'

'Great you did.' Justin said, glancing around at the mob of Elders. 'I'll stay here and take my scolding while you three get settled in.

'As your Mate or future Mate or whatever I am-' Drew began.

'A twit.' Wade butted in with commentary. 'But a wonderful one.'

'Thank you, you large eared lopsided nose louse.'

'Anytime, you pond scum in womens clothing.'

'What I was asking, was shouldn't I stay with you?'

'not yet. Not now.' Justin kept glancing, intestines knotted. 'I'll meet up with you guys later tonight...or whenever.'

'Two beds.' Wade complained, observing the inside of the cabin. 'TWO beds?!'

'Anything to get away from your knobby knees and ice cube feet.' Heath used one bed successfully as a trampoline.

'I'll remember to flush when you're using the shower.'

'That's being heel to the fullest, Proper Villain.'

'I do what I do.'

'Isn't that what Mark Henry says?'

'Lord and queen Lady, I hope not. TWO beds.' Wade grunted. 'Can't be skin to skin with you but still have to listen to your buffalo stampede of snoring volume.'

'You're very adorable when you're in mega bitch mode.' heath jumped from mattress into his spouse's arms and grinned, happy to be there. 'And who said we'd be apart? Not ME.'

'Not me either.' Wade said, relaxed and happy, finally, thrilled to the bone and warming up.

Justin paced, sweaty, impatient, dry heaving, but not terrified, while waiting for the Elders to take time from talking amongst them themselves, discussing him, to let him speak.

He hated being treated this way, like a pup.

Plus he felt terribly sick.

They couldn't mate him with Drew, or with any man for that matter.

He couldn't get pregnant anyway.

Not now.

Because he already was.


	9. Chapter 9

Red moon.

Blood moon.

the lunar eclipse affected them all, from the Weres in the forest to the couple up in the tree house to the vampires snug behind heavy log walls.

Feeding habits for one Were, caused from more of a different kind of Change, one made from love and more intense blood lust for the vamps.

Justin gnawed at the right from the package uncooked oxtails covered with apple pie ala mode pudding sprinkled with parsley and Drew watched this feast with amusement, curiousity.

'ah, THAT'S why you're sick so often!'

The spoon clattered in the bowl. He'd figured it out. HOW had he found out?!

'I...'

'You're eating garbage, no wonder, hell, I'd be puking all over the place too.'

Exhale of relief, shy smile and twitching mouth and long sigh. 'Yeah that's exactly right. You guessed correctly.'

'So what's on the agenda?'

'The Pack wants to meet with us, talk to BOTH of us.'

Weres weren't the only Shapeshifters.

Vamps could Change too.

It hurt at first, a tearing seething flesh crawling sensation, true ache, serious pain when large black leather wings with hooked claw fingers sprung out from his back, wings enveloped his torso, hugging it as his fangs lengthened, mouth needles.

Heath smiled and flapped these wings, testing them. He was not Justin, he didn't want to soar or fly but the wings looked bad ass anyway.

A shadow grew behind the curtain, seperating them.

the cloth moved, shook, displayed.

'Woobsy?' In the tone of voice, admiration, fascination.

His spouse, his love, his Wade's skin from scalp to feet was powder white, Sheamus white decorated with a long thin red cross, a human flag of Saint George.

'My wonderful George, I'm reminded of him now, even more, my darling of an artist, how I miss him.'

'I hate that you lost him.'

'He is always with me. Besides positive from negative, I met you.'

'That's not your negative?'

'Only when you snore.'

'Nothing else?'

'Nothing else.' Wade answered, leaned back over the bed, felt the pinch, teeth in his throat, a love bite, magnificent bliss, tidal wave, earth tremor, flames in a furnace.

The eldest male, close to sixty, soil brown fur flecked through with silvery white, mud brown eyes glowing cranberry beneath the red moon, stood in the field and observed the duo before him.

'What is your talent?' he gave Drew a onceover.

'One of many.'

'don't ask him about his dachshund, PLEASE.' Justin muttered and the elder gave him a quick look.

'Name your best.'

'I can spit up in the air and catch it in my mouth.'

Justin groaned, covered his face. He had the most embarrassing lover of all.

'And YOU. Why are you associating with vamps?'

'I'm not judgmental. My parents weren't either. My mother, a full Human, knew what my father was, loved him nonetheless.'

'Apparently!' Drew snickered and a swift flying foot caught him between the legs, making him wince, tree falling.

'Sorry baby, but I don't appreciate jokes about my parents love life.'

'Of. Course. Not.' Drew whimpered, clutching his aching crotch.

'So as all of you Elders should know by now, I made a Pack, without knowing it. There's nothing more I CAN do.'

'We've agreed you've done well. Very very well.'

Justin smiled, nervousness lowered by two thirds.

'I'm grateful and thankful I'm finally considered an equal.'

'Much more than equal, you'll be a Leader soon, keep up the great work.'

'I'll do my best, thanks.'

The second biggest Change engulfed he and his Packmate, wolf bodies with human faces as they ran upright like any full human, ran across the field, laughing wildly, howling and chasing each other into the woods, pausing to kiss thoroughly, not an inch of inside the mouth was left out.

'Let's go climb our tree and make out.'

'Better yet let's fuck until we collapse.'

'Agreed.'

The tiniest flutter in his belly, the first kick. It widened his eyes and grin.

The best Change.

'Drew-'

'hmmm?'

Another kick. Justin bit his tongue, reconsidered.

'Nothing, never mind.'

They kept walking under the ruby light shining down upon them.

Red moon.

Moon of blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Black wolf in the night, sitting by the river, impatiently pacing, his reflection from the water showing the ruby color in his fur, in his eyes.

The sound of an umbrella unfolding against the breeze and with a heavy thump, a bat-creature landed on him.

'Love the wings, Bru. I'm green over here.'

'More like red.' Heath untangled himself from the pretzel knot of bodies that was his own and his former taggie. 'What happens to be the emergency?'

'It's not an-'

'You only ask for me when its very important. I know you enough. I might be stupid but I'm also smart.'

'That's exactly my problem!' Justin snarled. ' I met you first! I saw you first! And you reject my love for someone who doesn't deserve you, who insults you and treats you badly.'

'I've never once been made to feel inferior and that's why I stay, because I'm happy.'

Justin grumbled and growled. Forget the wings, NOW he was truly jealous.

'Yeah but quit rubbing lemon pepper in my open wounds, okay?'

'Jay Geeeeeeee, I love you too, but I CAN'T the way you want, sorry.'

'Sorry meaning pathetic? yeah then you're right.'

'Jayge.'

'Never mind. I've got other problems besides your thief of a husband.'

'You're having a child.'

'You sensed it?'

'Yeah.' Heath shrugged at Justin's startled face. 'Blood smell.'

'Oh. Damn. I should've guessed.'

'I'm happy for you.'

'Opposite of me. it's a mistake, a burden.'

'But you LIKE children!'

'yeah but I don't WANT one! this...mistake is going to be in my way, ruin my life, keep me from having fun. And I won't accept it.'

'What are you going to...you're not...'

'I'm thinking. Go away. Leave me alone.'

'I won't abandon someone I care for when they're hurting.'

'You have before. That's why I'm single and you're with HIM.'

'Oh Jayge, don't-'

'turn and walk from me before I rip you to pieces, I swear I will.'

'jay Gee.'

'GO!'

human face and dark dangerous eyes and ruby tinged black fur.

Frustration, envy, lust and hatred.

The wolf in the night.

Sitting.

Waiting.

The body beside him, snoring, the sound of bellowing mooing bison, wasn't George at all but he loved it anyway.

minus the snores.

two big hands melded together to crush the handful of beef and onion crisps into near powder, salty on his palms and from that Wade created a crisp crumb mustache on his beloved's sleeping face.

'ran out of cheese flavor?' the form shifted, came more awake, grinned.

'And roast chicken, yes.'

'Neat, I'm a brunette again.'

'Only your upper lip. I can't speak for the dirt on your face.'

'It's my facial hair!'

'More like red mud, dried.'

'Another bit of sarcasm from the expert.'

'Always.'

'Maybe too much.' another smile to make any cloudy day turn to bright sunshine.

'what's the wild child furious about this time? Besides the obvious.'

'I already told you it IS the obvious. I almost hate we ever met, it angers him so.'

'He'll have to get used to it.'

'He never will. Would...would you?!'

'If we never...yes I DO sympathize but his attitude isn't helping any of us, himself OR Andrew.'

'Yeah.'

'Besides you're my uce and no Were or human, nobody can alter my feelings.'

Crumbs over the pillowcase.

a salty taste in the mouth, ocean water taste but not.

'We're meant for each other, you and me.'

'I.'

'Me and I. hey that doesn't sound right!'

'Precisely.'

'Want to feel a kick?'

Hands instinctively covered cloth over flesh, protection.

'I'll apologize a million more times to not be, I didn't mean to insult your parents, it was a joke.'

'Not THAT kick...hold your hands out.'

'Are you going to bite me?'

'Every other weekend.' Justin smiled though bitter inside. 'Here, feel.'

Hands dropped away, leaves in cold weather, dying and leaving the tree.

'I...what?!"

'It's exactly what you think it is.' a lowered voice became a growl. 'Unfortunately.'

drew was too mesmerized to hear the anger. 'I'm impressed.'

'happy?'

'Yes. very. astounded. Excited. thrilled.'

'great.'

Fury softened to despair.

He'd made a mistake and now he had a burden to deal with.

He had done what he'd never wanted to do, create a Pack.

screwup, problem, burden, mistake.

Little mistake, bound to grow into a big one.

His own Pack.

Plus future generation on the way.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- ****begins with a 'slashback'**

**One metallic black party hat, ink with glittering melted ice colored silver stripes was what he wore.**

**It was ALL Justin wore, in fact, blowing out the sparkling silver matching roll-out noisemaker horn.**

**'Happy your wrist is finally out of the cast Day!'**

**'I'm not sure this counts as an actual holiday.' drew joked from the mattress, as cheerful and naked as he could be with his lover on top of him, gently holding him down in an intriguing straddle, both with hair curtaining their faces. 'And are the balloons REALLY necessary?!'**

**Justin flicked a glance back once at the grass green, pale pink and neon butter yellow balloons, shrugged, smiled. 'They were discount, forty percent off.'**

**'But balloons, REALLY?'**

**'Think of them as strange, oversized condoms.' Justin leaned in for a bouquet of a dozen smooches. 'And don't give me a reason to call you Miz.'**

**'I can't locate anymore reasons at this time. Plus I believe you called me small.'**

**'I did? when?'**

**'The dig about the condoms. No amount of innocence you put in your tone of voice will make you the angel you claim to be.'**

**'Yeah I'm bad with a sweet candy coating, right?'**

**'I wouldn't be lying here in sweaty sheets if you weren't.'**

**'Good answer, Packmate. You win.'**

**'You'll finally reveal what's behind door number three?'**

**'We'll do math until dawn, you failed comedian.'**

**Justin moved beyond the straddle, lowering his body down to be impaled, skewered, on definite bliss, the rush and thrill of flesh rising up, tree growing inside him, to the fullest, bumping against his prostate, was unspeakably amazing.**

**Drew sort of yelped during this intimate body variation of playing carousel horses.**

**Carousel WOLVES , if there was such a thing.**

**Up and down Justin slid, eyes shut, overjoyed.**

**He could hear the music far off, see the lights in the distance, the sounds of others on thrill rides, screaming with excitement.**

**he blinked, dropped down, remained stuck on the swelling, night time daydream fading into smoke in his mind.**

**They lay joined, one face using chest as pillow, the other face propped into the mass of mane.**

**'Didn't hurt you this time?'**

**'without the handcuffs, my wrist has no fear of injury.'**

**Justin laughed between the cleavage. 'I'm glad to hear it.'**

**'I almost want to be broken more often if this is my reward for healing.'**

**'Tramp.'**

**'Hey its better than a bag of ice on the bruise.'**

**'Yeah.' Justin shifted a bit, reached down to feel, fingers came back gluey. he smiled, felt the beginning of going flaccid, moved to disconnect in a few minutes.**

**but not yet.**

**Best to sit and enjoy and wait in case something else 'came up'.**

**slight slow thick trickle down his inner thigh.**

**He smiled, pleased and happy.**

**Nothing could ruin this moment.**

**But something tiny did after all.**

**Justin fixed his tie, grimacing at that memory, not long ago. It was cody and Ted's wedding day and he was STILL thinking about his stupidity, letting himself get impregnated, not considering during half moons, he Turned half-half, meaning he had both male and female inner workings at that time.**

**He was so damn irresponsible! Just because nothing had ever happened BEFORE...**

**'Idiot.' Justin scolded his reflection. 'That's why humans use condoms!'**

**He should have known, but the feeling of Drew's hands clutching his ass, squeezing it, the sounds they made together, grunting and moaning and actually howling, the smell of semen and sweat, the hard slick tight ache of a swelled to bursting penis giving him incredible friction against his prostate, all that had made him ignorant.**

**and now he was paying the price.**

**another kick and his tie knotting paused.**

**Justin touched his stomach.**

**'I hate you.' he whispered, glaring.**

**The venue was in shambles.**

**Destruction, chaos, a mess.**

**cody nearly fainted at the sight, wanted to curse, to fume, to throw a hellish furious raging tantrum.**

**His wedding day ruined.**

**The once lovely green lawn, now dug apart, dirt slung around, even piles of dogs waste in clumps covering the ground.**

**Decorations and flowers stomped, shredded and damaged, confetti garbage stinking of urine.**

**food and cake, each item had huge bites taking from it, most tossed in a food fight.**

**Caterers, decorators, each person he'd hired to set up and make the place pretty, make his wedding perfect were on the ground, some with split lips, others with bloody noses, all groaning in pain.**

**Leo sitting, giggling like a giddy toddler, camo pants butt stuck right in the cake.**

**'Leo is a topper!' he clapped and sang. 'Except when Cupcake's with me, then I'm a bottom.'**

**Cody swayed, nauseous and Ted cursed beside him.**

**'what the hell IS this?!'**

**The armored vehicle rushed towards them, Cody could hear them shrieking and whooping and guffawing inside it, those damn shield, as he jumped out of the way, to safety.**

**HE had avoided getting ran down.**

**But ted hadn't...**

**'TED?!' cody raced forward when he heard the thud, heard the laughter increase in volume, smelled blood, fresh and his world fell to pieces, shards of glass that cut his heart.**

**All black.**

**Nothing left in his eyes.**

**'auuuugh shit!'**

**it was okay. It was OKAY. He had had a nightmare, not a bad dream but the WORST dream.**

**Cody exhaled shakily, touched Ted's face in the dim light from the bathroom, shining on them in their bed.**

**Ted, warm and loving, gorgeous beyond mere words, best of all, alive.**

**sun began lighting the room.**

**Their wedding day.**

**Today.**

**and he hadn't slept at all.**


	12. Chapter 12

The stampede to the water dishes may have not been from Calgary yet was still a Canadian one.

Edge weaved around the crowd of slurping, tail wagging dogs and from years of experience at pet dodging, never tripped, stumbled or stepped on one tail, not even the leg weaving, motor purring felines.

'CCC?' He called down the hall, heard rustling of cloth. 'should I get the tank scoop net and retrieve you from the toilet?'

A snorting laugh from the bedroom, among the rustling. 'No I didn't fall in.'

'For once.'

'actually-' and a youthful face crowned with lemon hair peeked at him around the corner, grinning into the kitchen. 'I'm trying the latest in designer fashion.'

edge glanced over at Christian, one eyebrow doing a believable Dwayne imitation. 'bullet proof vest, Jay-Jay?'

'To be safe. I also cut a second vest into pieces to make pants, better safe than murdered. You DO remember Justin stabbed me at our wedding and if you hadn't saved me, I would've...'

'Yeah, I know but don't say the word. Life without you is MY death, Jay.'

'Sorry, syrup.' There was the bond, arms around each others hips, eye contact locked and strong, foreheads touching and twin smiles.

'Don't apologize to me, I owe you a sorry for every time we breathe. Cheating on you was the most idiotic, selfish-'

'Hey don't do this.'

'But I need-'

'We made a deal, I don't talk about my demise, you don't bring up cheating on me.'

'then we're even.'

'A matching pair.'

'You and I, since we were babies.'

'Mmmmm, yes.'

'I'd feel better if you didn't go to this wedding.'

'I don't mind turning it down if you want.'

'But I'll go if you absolutely want to attend.'

'Not really.' Christian sat in his husband's lap, on the kitchen's tile floor, the dogs panting, yipping and licking their faces, cats purring and bumping their legs, parakeet in the cage above fluttering its wings, clean bubbling aquarium filled with fish and one lazy turtle, hamster rolling about in the plastic ball. 'I like it here at home, with you, the best place I've ever been.'

'In my lap?' Edge grinned, naughty this early in the day.

Christian smiled in return, patted the bulge. 'In your arms, partner.'

'You didn't sleep.'

Justin smiled faintly, didn't feel any joy, any enthusiasm, only boredom and being tired. He didn't care about his unborn child, didn't care about anything or anyone except this bedhead and squinty eyed sleepy ginger creature wobbling and yawning in front of him, this man, love of his life, his real one true love, the one he could never have.

'Not much.'

'Not at ALL. I know you too well.'

'Yeah I guess you do.'

'We're Brus, of course I do! and I am going to do what I can to keep you from ending your offspring's life before it has a chance to live.'

'I don't want it! I hate this damn thing! ME, pregnant? No more having fun, no more planes, oceans and bikes ever!'

'It's NOT a thing.' Heath said, sour acid in his tone of voice.

'What now?' Justin was startled. The one man who had the gentlest sweetest loving and friendly demeanor and who rarely showed anger was snapping at him.

'It's a BABY, it's not only your baby, it's Drew's TOO and if he agrees to not keep it, at least let somebody have it to give the kid a chance. Just a chance, okay?'

'I...yeah, you're the wise one of both of us. This child deserves better than the hate I've been giving it.'

'That's great to hear, you had me worried.'

Justin shifted his white tux shirt aside, exposed plenty of tan and the tiniest grape sized lump. 'Want to feel? She...he...it kicks like a zebra.'

'A ref?!'

'sometimes.'

The miniscule fluttery kicks pleased them both, made them laugh.

Justin felt a slight bit of love drowning out the anger he'd felt.

Only a little.

More than love, there was concern.

He was sick too often, couldn't hold food down, the baby wasn't growing, it was far too small.

A huge possibility it wouldn't survive.

And Justin wasn't bothered by that thought whatsoever.


	13. Chapter 13

The chaos in the suite mimicked backstage at a ppv, busy, rushed, harried, nervous, with many men hurrying to dress, redress, fix their hair in assorted styles.

This was where Wade took charge best, barking orders and knocking people aside like bowling pins.

'Move OVER, Ballerina! and...and-' JCurt's flushed face un-nerved him to feel concern. 'Blow some AC on your skin, you'll feel better.'

'Thanks.' It was a shaky smile along with a weak wobbling walk. He'd learned being in the same room with his partly dressed crush was NOT good for his circulation. Mild near fainting spells brought on by sneaking glimpses of skin of a half buttoned white formal shirt.

'I have a DC on my shirt.' the long form on the bed commented.

'You need to put ON a shirt, Andrew!' Wade scolded, giving the human bed cover a good swat. 'Not everyone has interests in your nips.'

'Are you kidding? There's a line.' From the mattress laughter sounded off like a smoke alarm during a burger burning.

'My own fault for taking you out drinking before a special occasion.'

'What occasion? Your hands forgave you for the last time you wore them out?'

intense chuckling from the bathroom to match the bed noise.

wade glared back at the shut door, wanting to sling it open and give his spouse a decent thumping( in more ways than one) not to mention pummel the drunken fool still in bed.

'You're in no shape to leave this room.'

'I'm gonna be locked in!' Blue eyes squinted against the sunbeams. 'Wheeeeee!'

'Or tie you to the bed. Justin, do you have...still have?...'

'I'm never without cuffs.' Justin replied, palm over the grape sized roundness beneath his skin. 'Let him sober up here, I'm not in a mood for celebrating somebody else's happiness lately anyway.'

'Well that's settled.' Wade almost voiced concern for the sight of Justin's face, weary, no emotion in his eyes, nothing heard in his voice, glum, gloomy, hopeless, living dead of another sort, but the SA turned away from him, stared out the window.

Besides he had a laughing husband to attend to.

And Johnny Curtis with his asinine tacky ring gear, which fortunately he was sensibly NOT wearing to the wedding, his floppy cheap attempt at Jayge hairstyle, his possible jazz hands and his ogling while trying to not be obvious when staring at Jinder and near toppling over, as if he'd never seen bare skin before or in this case was highly overwhelmed by it.

Another case of Ginger meddling, playing matchmaker when he truly needed to keep his orange bird beak nose out of his friends business.

Wade sighed. His tie had came unknotted.

He'd wait and smack them all around later on.

'Valet parking?'

The driver door smacked the man fully in the face, crushing his nose and knocking him flat.

'Nope.' The armored vehicle emptied of four, two lit cigarettes after the exit, the inked keeping close watch over his black and white orca shaped bedroom slipper wearing boyfriend as carefully and protective as he'd guard his future children.

'Oh dear.' seth muttered sarcastically, putting his cigarette out on his boot toe. 'We don't have invitations to SUCH a wonderful event!'

'What EVER shall we do?!' Dean placed his hands on his face, a mockery of Kevin left alone for Christmas.

'Fence!' Leo cackled, whooped a hyena screech and began to climb.

Roman smiled with pride, climbed beside his lover, up the chain link, glanced down and curled his lip back, feigning disgust.

'You both owe me some serious green. I TOLD you he's smart.'

Seth started to climb with Dean behind him, occasionally pinching the denim over his backside.

'Twenty each?'

'How about buy my dinner?'

'Only once, I've seen those whale meals you scarf down.'

'Whales and scarves!' Leo sat at the top of the fence, giggling and whooping. 'It's cruel to keep whales in captivity, they go crazy and kill people.'

'Great info.' Dean landed on the grass on the other side of the fence, looked across the grounds at the venue setup, could hear faint music playing, thought of the smiles of the happy couple and it pissed him off.

He nodded to his Seth, tossed him a small boot knife, flicked open his own switch.

Time to be a whale in captivity.


	14. Chapter 14

All the music surrounding him, the power in his hands to control the sounds others listened to, made him right at home.

Also giving him that feeling, unexpected surprise yet welcomed, was his spouse, already sitting in DJ booth spot.

'I thought I'm the-'

'You're not, you weren't asked, were you?'

'No but I thought, since Chris isn't here...'

'understandable assumption, but I'm spinning the tunes this time. Stay and sit with me, it's preferable.'

'I agree. It's much more pleasant. Weird to have the dancing and food first then the ring exchange.'

That's what they chose. Besides they're already paper married, this is more of the celebration part, vows and the rest.'

'Coooool. Hey did you see Randy?'

'Yes and I almost have trouble believing my eyes.' Wade happily allowed his husband to sit as close as possible, slung an arm over Heath's shoulders, kept playing music during this cuddling, trying to not think too hard about his former Pro not being in attendance and what it meant when Randy had arrived with the White in tow, arm in arm, Sheamus grinning and winking, like a fool, resemblance of a happy old married couple but only if you ignored Randall's never ending scowl and glare.

'I've done my Bru wrong.'

'There's a subject switch.'

'I HAVE! I told him to keep the baby and have it, I'm not considering HIS health risks and I'd rather...I don't agree to endangering a child but I can't be anything except upset if Jayge is in peril.'

'You've advanced the amount of 'big words' in your vocabulary.'

'Woobsy, this is NOTHING to joke about!'

'I know, I know and I apologize. It's my way of hiding my emotions.'

'You're as scared as I am.'

'For parents and offspring, yes. Frightened more than I've been in some time.'

He WAS scared, shaking inside, hoped it wasn't showing on the surface.

Fear not only for Justin, for Andrew and their child but for himself as well.

And he had no clue why.

'Cariad!' Alex called out to his frowning slumped against the nearest tree boyfriend. 'I've been hunting for you.'

Mason beamed at the sight of his jock cariad, that smile that made his day a nicer one. 'Here I am, your prey.'

'You're not my PREY.' AlRil grinned. 'That's absurd.' he handed over one loaded plate, kept his own food from hitting the ground. 'Hungry?'

'Slightly.'

'Only a little? That's unlike you...you're depressed.'

'I am.'

'You don't like weddings?'

'Not this one. It is extravagant.'

'Not until they bring out the diamond encrusted elephants.' Alex joked then paused at the gloomy expression Mason wore, his forehead lined. 'Sorry, cariad, I'm making it worse.'

'It is not you, my beautiful jock, it is myself and my envy. I cannot give to you such a wedding and you deserve it so.'

'A wedding?! You want to marry me?! I thought...you had me believing for awhile that you weren't interested.'

'I have always for you had the interest, also nervousness and the smile you give to me. Hoffwn fod yn briod I chi.'

'Dyna'r hyn ye wyf wed I bod yn aros am!'

'You really mean it?'

'As my ex mentor would say, really, REALLY.'

Mason embraced his AlRil and slipped a ring over the finger, shiny steel with two tiny diamond charms, an American football and a basketball, small welsh flag carved on the outside.

'This is absolutely perfect! Just like you, Mase!'

'I am lesser compared to how wonderful you are, my jock cariad. And this ring, it took away many of my paychecks but I would give all my money to see your smiling.'

'I'd be poor in the streets and happier than billionaires as long as I have you Mase.'

'I shall stay with you alwa-'

The commotion drowned out his words.

Yelling, laughing, gasps of shock.

several feet away, in the distance, another sound.

Ted's cursing.

And Cody's crying.

'What kind of shit party IS this?!' Seth grunted. 'no alcohol?'

'yeah leave it to Cody to be a wimp.' Dean stated, grabbing another slider. 'Besides-' he raised his voice. 'We all know about Zack's drinking problem.'

Both Zack and Regal scowled back, the American gone sour, the Brit more startled.

Dean grinned, waved, focused his gaze on William and blew kisses which did not improve Zack's temper.

'Hey, fatso, shouldn't your twin lardass be here?' Seth glowered.

'Patience, stick dick. My brother always is there for me. I can depend on him, the closest thing I can call my friend.'

'Oh but I'm NOT?'

'Put your hand down the front of my underwear and feel my heartbeat there. That's you.' Dean replied and Seth smiled.

Everything was right.

Ted was dizzy from the love he felt to fully notice or care about the tv set up on stage behind them.

A mistake.

Large screen forgotten as vows were spoken, words of love and trust.

Trust near to crumble, sand in their hands, slipping through their fingers.

Before the ring slid over Cody's finger, Seth elbowed Dean who nodded at his S who smiled, nodded, held a remote and pushed a button.

The entire group of males witnessed it, vows covered and muted by the sounds of moaning.

'I love Ted but he can be boring.'

Cody winced, panicked. This couldn't be happening, bad dream of his life.

'Not wild enough, hmmm?'

Wade's skin tingled at the sight of his own body on screen.

'He can be, he has, sometimes but not...'

'Not as often as you crave.'

'No.'

The screen went black, dark as the misery in Ted's eyes.

'You SLEPT with him?!'

'Did more than sleep.' Dean commented, smirking.

'You TAPED us?!' Cody screamed. 'You bastards TAPED us?!'

'Why did you fuck him?!' Ted growled, throwing his ring down, jumping off stage, fury rising.

'Teddy!'

'Woobsy!'

the harsh wasp sting slap across his bearded face surprised Wade, the glare and shove his beloved gave him made him ache.

Chaos in the crowd.

three smug grins, nasty ones, Solomon, dean and Seth in a row.

Satisfaction.


	15. Chapter 15

Chaos around the crowd, dogs snarling, cats puffed up and hissing.

Chaos from the sky, birds swooping down to peck, at the wedding banquet's many tables covered with a feast, at the exposed flesh of the guests, ducking and darting for cover.

Dean relished it, not any fear, head tossed back, triumphant face, eyes shut, arms slung open, soaking in others terror, his delight.

Seth stood and watched, unmoving, a statue of a person, solid in his pants.

He'd been aroused and mesmerized from teen age, the thoughts and images of brutal, angry men had compelled him, left him with damp sheets.

No sight of where Romes had went to.

Or Leo either.

He gave neither a second thought.

Kept staring.

His own bone breaking, wrist slicing version of being in love.

'Ted, would you let me?-' cody reached his hands out, eyes and voice pleading, both men hidden out in the vine coated gazebo, safe from the animal attacks Solomon had brought about.

Ted swatted at the hands, pushed them aside, pushed his beloved aside. 'Let you what!? Continue to use me, to lie to me, to screw around?!'

'It's a stupid mistake and I admit it. I'll say I'll never do it again, speak honestly, but I'll also admit I did it and I had reason to.'

'Dumb slutty reason.' Ted grunted.

''You know I've been with my brother. And in mini skirts, I've been with Kane. I...this was something different. It's how guys can be, getting in one last roll around before they settle down, commited.'

'You're saying I'm not masculine?'

'No, I'm saying men are whores as much as women, even more most of the time.'

'what you do is what YOU do! Codos, I've never-'

Cody saw the stress lines form, crinkled around the eyes, straight near the mouth. 'You've only been with me?'

Ted shrugged. 'Who else would I want to be with?'

'I truly am finished. Not mere words or a false promise. That fun is not as exciting as being with you.'

'You said I WASN'T exciting, that's why you were bed hopping.'

'YOU are! I just...Tedos, there's more in life than one position.'

'Yeah I know, we've done a lot. And as much as you've infuriated me, as little as I trust you now-'

'Teddy.'

'I still love you. And in a way I understand. You have detachable, prosthetic genitals! You're neither male or female! And your brother is both. '

'painted cross dresser.' Cody grinned. 'Don't forget that.'

'So yeah I AM boring but anyone might be compared to you.'

'But you're a wonderful boring. Boring I love and respect and want in my life to the end.'

'That I believe you on. You said so on that nasty recording.'

'Damn Shield recorded it! '

'If they ever do it again, they'll be taping us.'

Four hands gripped and double smiles increased. 'I promise.'

Rustling from the rose bushes made them glance over, tall and grumbling, scowling, many tiny scratches from thorns, stumbling and cursing.

'Have you seen?-'

Ted motioned with a frown. 'He ran down the path awhile ago.'

'the chase continues.'

Ted dropped the gaze and Cody stopped looking soon after.

'Was he better than me?'

'Actually he kept saying his husband's name.'

'Each time?'

'Every time, the same as I was calling for you.'

Ted remained in the embrace. He had lost all the trust he had in his new husband.

Love stayed while trust floated away, feather in a gust of chilly air.

The attack caught him off guard, off balance as the charging group of music notes darted at him, made him flail his limbs, fall into the small pond.

'Ha!' Heath stood over the dripping Brit with a gleeful smile, held out a helping hand, his music note 'buddies' spinning around his head, chiming and flickering. 'You deserved that! I told them what you did.'

'I deserve to land in boiling water as punishment for hurting you.'

'Well don't get over dramatic. besides you hurt Cody and Ted, Ted especially, though I'm ticked at you too.'

'Don't be ticked, flea or loused. I suffer when you hate me.'

'I'd never hate my Woobsy. even if you ARE a cheating jerk.'

'I told you I had spent time with him, an event that shall never occur again.'

'Because you have the greatest sexiest temptation waiting for you?'

'Yes, my reflection in the mirror.' Wade partly joked and smiled more at the confusion, the angry blank look, then the smallest understanding goofy laugh.

'House full of broken mirrors from your elephant face.'

'Planet of WWE fans bleeding from the ears listening to you attempt to sing!'

'You are just ASKING for me to get my dog after you.' Heath said, scowling but leaped into his beloved's arms anyway.

'No need for that.' Wade stole a kiss, ended with a face soaked with them. 'This is the only filthy mutt I want in my life.'

Leo crouched over the twinkling light, fallen after he'd rescued it from the bird that had tried to grab a quick snack.

He giggled happily as it wobbled and spun around his head, landing in his hair.

He reached up, cupped it in careful hands, beamed.

''Fiafia ua ta feiloa.'

The yellow green light began to fade.

'You don't speak cupcake?'

The light flickered.

Leo frowned. He'd found a friend and it was in pain.

He rocked it and hummed, paused at the shadow beside him.

'What'd you find, Leo? A grasshopper?'

'It's a friend, a good friend! It's a boogie and it's injured.'

Roman inspected the crumpled note with a frown. 'That's not a boogie.'

'It is green and yellow, like what is in my nose.' Leo stated. 'It is my boogie friend.'

'You've been doing shots again, hyena?' Roman sat on the lawn and smiled.

'Speak nicely to the good friend.'

Roman snorted but played along. 'Hi daar.' he waved.

'Will you help the good friend?'

'I'll see what I can do.'

'Can Leo keep him?!'

That excited grin was one that Roman never said no to. 'Yeah sure. A man needs all the boogies he can get.'

'yay! Boogie, I will name you Joe Joe joe.'

roman felt uncomfortable, blushed. 'Hey you think I look like snot?'

'Cupcake looks like Cupcake.' Leo shrugged, held his music note and smiled. 'Oute alofa ia oe.'

'Ek is lief vir jou.'

'you really do?'

'I have since the first time we met.'

the green glow didn't fade.

It grew, an emerald in their hands.


	16. Chapter 16

Neon green glow, emerald glitter firefly, buzzed around his head, yanked a strand of hair.

'Ouch!' Roman grunted, rubbed his scalp, glanced at the mischievous flicker, smiled. 'Leo, come get your annoying good friend.'

'Boogie Joe Joe Joe, are you a nuisance?' Leo cupped his hands for his 'good friend' to settle into.

'He's...she's...it's trying to make me bald.' roman grumbled.

'He she-its?' Dean laughed. 'Aren't there diapers for that?'

'That's more your knowledge than my own.' Roman grinned and Seth chuckled nearby.

'He lit the match and burned you good, fatso!'

'at least I don't wear the same shirt EVERY day. It's like you have stock in that killing glam-whatever.'

'YOU wear that yellow tee too much, banana peeled the skin off!' Seth bickered. 'And maybe I'm their poster boy.'

'A model?'

'Yeah.'

'You're really ugly for a model.'

seth glowered, Dean grinned, Leo giggled and Roman ignored the lovers quarrel by focusing on his water.

The note whirled and spun around all four, seeming to be singing to them. Roman was proud and pleased the little thing had survived if for only keeping Leo in great spirits.

Even if it was a pain sometimes.

'Joe Joe Joe!' Leo smiled, clapped his hands encouraging, and his 'boogie' dove into the mass of untamed curly hair, hid and shimmered.

'three joes?' Seth asked, elbowing Dean who nudged him back roughly.

'Boogie CAN'T be a Joe.' Leo explained. 'Cupcake is a Joe.'

'Lord, get me away from this.' Roman muttered, rolled his eyes.

'And a Joe-Joe is the twelve year old girl so boring and irritatingly cutesy and cheerfully dumb that even Were-Justin Bru wouldn't sleep with her.'

Seth stood dumbfounded, with bulging eyes before he burst in loud guffaws, Dean falling on top of him, bowling them both over shrieking from laughter, teary eyed and red faces.

Roman laughed much more quietly, watching this other family of his, a murderer, a wannabe in training, a psycho hyena-human and his pet music note.

None blood related but as much his family as any other Uce in his life.

'Cody, I think you chose the biggest ego to cheat on me with.' Ted mumbled, glancing in shock at the mirrors in every room of the houseboat, the dozens of pictures.

'Yeah but it was great he apologized by letting us use his boat for the week.'

'There is a huge framed photo of himself over the bed.' Ted peered into the main bedroom. 'And a mirror.'

'I don't think we should use HIS room when there's a guest room.'

'He can get with MY husband then I...WE, should use his bed.' Ted scowled at the image beaming, holding a huge fish. Man looked exactly like a rodent to Ted, crooked nose, scruffy beard, dark beady eyes, not attractive one bit, THIS was who his beloved had chose over him?!

'I've never seen a curtain on a headboard before.' Cody pointed out, gesturing at the pale sheen of white silk, soft and milky colored, cut and fitted into a long rectangle.

'I bet it's more photos of his own jerk face.' Ted scowled.

'he DOES have pics of his friends, a bunch of other wrestlers too.'

'Defending him isn't helping my mood.'

'I'm more about calming you down than being on his side. I hate seeing you upset.'

'Then you should've kept your legs closed!' Ted bellowed, suddenly regretting it when Cody flinched away from him.

Yes the outburst might have been unnecessary but half of it WAS Cody's fault also.

'I know.' the dark brown head remained bowed, shoulders slumped, body tensed.

Ted frowned, felt sorrow, guilt, rage and furious anger. Leave it to his beloved to turn things around to make HIM feel bad when he was the innocent one.

He tore the silky cloth off the headboard in one angry yank.

'Teddy!'

They both stood still, no words ready to comment on the sight, nearly a hundred pictures, tiny to massive, framed and bare, full bright colored on most to show the amused big grins, the weird orange flesh tone that matched the hair, the scattered freckled patches, other photos in classic black and white, the same smiles, joyful, closeups of squinty eyes during a nap, hair tousled while being brushed, zoomins on inked decorated arms, like a painting, back and stomach, ears and mouth and legs.

Ted turned back to Cody, his rage simmering down, hatred cooling off, gave his former taggie a massive kiss, happy and soothed yet still not forgiving or forgetting.

'You're right. He does love him more than you.'

'we have that love for each other.'

'Not anymore.' Ted thought but didn't say it.

Waves against the boat, faint sounds to make rhythm with their beating hearts, cold water and warm blood.


	17. Chapter 17

One smile that meant so much.

The smile sandwiched between white covers and slick black sheets, the gasps and sighing from the pleasurable tingling sensation, the way up then plunging down emotional coaster dips ad turns their bodies made.

Ted remained enraged, a tiny deposit of hatred and jealously to be mined from his brain another time.

Cody's fingers denting trails into his back, his shoulders.

He plunged in further, swimming in flesh, his own inside his husband, his husband's detachable phallus filling the hole it had been hooked to.

HIS Cody, his, not Wade's, not anybody else's either, his born neither male or female sweetheart, lover and friend, his unique and charming, goofy and handsome spouse.

Beneath him.

With him.

Ted switched places, now using his fingers and rounded knob head to push into the hole, exchanged for Cody's fake penis to plunge into its owner's lower body.

He panted, gulped air like a fish dumped from its bowl, growled a bit, flicked his tongue over hard bumps on the freckled tanned chest, grinned, collapsed.

'I was wrong.' Cody spoke once he was fully breathing again, still head-spin giddy from pleasure.

Ted waited for a genuine apology about the screwing around.

'You're more exciting than anyone else.'

'Thanks.' Ted flashed a clean toothed smile, losing more faith in this man he was supposed to but had n reason to trust.

How would Cody know about others in bed?

Because he was a slut, obviously.

Two different hands, each reaching across to a similar location.

Face to face, eye contact held, as tightly as the grip they had on each others genitals.

Dean was a frantic rubber, liked to 'milk the cow' as often as possible.

Seth, knowing his lovers pain fetish, obliged by squeezing H-A-R-D and twisting.

two smiling faces, wet white chins, hands beginning to blister from the yanking and friction, skin on skin.

The couch, comfy for two, mildly stained white in various spots.

'I'm thinking you don't do Thanksgiving.'

'You guessed right, fatso.'

'Well at least I have brain cells left, pencil dick.'

'You probably bled them out ages ago, useless bitch.'

'No holidays?' dean touched his boyfriend's beard, smeared semen into bristly hair. 'None?'

'Worthless mother I despise and haven't seen in years, drunk bitch might not even be alive, dad I've never met, yeah, fuck no there's no holidays.'

'Phil?'

'My sweet precious half brother Punk is too busy plowing over half the Diva roster to give me the time of day.'

'It's five past eight.' Dean blurted.

A grin cracked across Seth's face. 'Thanks for giving a damn.'

'Technically-'

'Don't get technical!'

'That was time of night.'

'Yeah but who gives a shit?'

'We all gotta dump sometime.'

'Yours especially, after them damn omelets.'

'Fuck you, bitch.'

'You first, double bitch.'

'You're my reason I didn't mind being reincarnated. High school the second time around was the best 'cause you were there.'

'Us in detention, after we'd flipped off the teachers.'

'Fun days.'

'Cutting class to smoke.'

'And steal some beer from the store down the road.'

'And beat up classmates after school.'

'Just for kicks.'

'The thrill of anothers pain, you taught me how good it feels to HURT someone, my beautiful nasty murderer.'

'Stay with me.'

'I wasn't planning to go.'

'No.' Dean scooted back into sitting position on the couch. 'S will be with his human dad. You can spend Thanksgiving with me.'

'I spend it with my dogs.'

'They're welcome also.'

'How about after?'

'After?'

'Yeah, our own Black Friday.'

My Tyler Black Friday.' dean smirked, was gifted a glorious and wicked Seth grin.

Two faces, different and the same, dark angels, human devils.

Brothers of blood spilled from those that they'd felled.


	18. Chapter 18

The beauty of autumn, fall festivals, fires burning, the oranges, gold and shades of brown in the leaves, all these things Justin couldn't enjoy.

Because he was enraged, as angry as he'd been as wedding guest, as background best man instead of his rightful place as fiancé, as spouse.

SHE was pregnant, that abusive jealous possessive person once called 'wife', once named WWE's version of ECW'S GM, that thorn in his paw equal to and maybe worse than Wade, that genuine bitch Tiffany.

That explained it, the absences, Drew, HIS Drew, not being at Raw, vanishing.

Justin snarled unknowingly, teeth ground to cause an aching jaw as he zipped around helmetless. He cared nothing now if he fell and busted his skull or if he was pulled over, ticketed, fined, tossed behind bars.

Who cared? Not him, he felt like Ted, knew the hurt of having a cheating lover.

Pregnant. PREGNANT. She made sure to one-up him in every aspect of his terrible life.

He despised her the most, longed and wished for the last thing he ever did before his final breath would be to see the terror on her face before it was torn off by wolf teeth.

another goal in life, another dream to smile about.

Pregnancy, cheating, no-showing on tv, having his friends worried...

Well, Justin wouldn't admit to worry. let the sluts have each other, be parents to a baby, might grow up to be a husband beater, just like Mommy.

he growled and cursed, spit and snarled, flying down the road, considering going back to Corey who'd beat him so badly it would cause miscarriage, back to Seth, who was a controlling jerk and mean as a venomous reptile but not a cheater, not much.

Drew was a mistake.

Having his child was a mistake.

He hated this baby, this burden.

Growl rumbled across his lips.

He skidded to a stop in the hotel lot, timed it perfectly to be close enough to get back to the room in time.

Rose up and slammed his lower body into the handlebars.

Felt the pain, stabbing agony, hurt worse than any other pain.

A touch of guilt in his mind, faint. Maybe HE was wrong too. Maybe Drew hadn't done anything, and even if he had, punishing an child, an innocent sweet baby, was a horrid thing to do.

Justin's eyelashes were damp and he convinced himself those tears were from physical pain, not crying over...

No.

The inside of one leg on his jeans was near black from blood.

Blood dripping into spots on the pavement.

he grimaced. He'd fucked up huge, needed to hurry, to get his 'special' medicine, take it and pray.

He wanted this child, HIS child to survive.

His baby who'd be superior to Tiff's in every way.

Body shook like earth during aftershocks.

His punishment for being cruel.

Blood soaked and stained the bathroom, tile and fluffy rug, once pale green, now brown and foul smelling.

No more trusting Drew, maybe stopped loving him also, though it was nice to have him there, concerned and by his side.

No, that wasn't because of him. drew didn't love him at all, would rather be with his abuser, no, he was only here for the baby's sake.

Justin winced at the stabbing pain in his gut, his entire body. This hurt worse than his first Changing, even the hair on his scalp was sore.

He wanted to call Drew every name and then some, kick him, hit him, spit in his face, smile and laugh and kiss him and sleep curled next to him.

Love and hate and jealously and unbelievable pain, not only physical.

The blood stopped. The pain subsided.

His eyes bulged, glanced over, noted the same terrified look on Drew's face.

'I didn't mean to-'

'Shut up! Yes you DID!'

'Fine then, so I DID! But it's your fault!'

'You have some big guts and a tiny brain to put blame on me.'

'cheater!'

'You really are the pot, you know that?'

Justin glared, began to spit a line of vulgar words to describe how he felt.

And stopped at the flutter.

'Hey.'

'What?'

'Hey!' he smiled through crusted dried blood on his face. How it had splattered THAT far up, Justin wasn't sure.

'What?!'

'It's kicking.'

'It...wait, stay still.' Another smile appeared, one warmer, grown in the land of blue and white. 'Yes, there's a good heartbeat.'

'I honestly changed my mind. Yeah I wanted to end its life, so that would hurt you, but now I'll have it after all.'

Drew didn't respond, beaming face pressed to feel the kicking.

'I'll have it. Then give it up for adoption.'

The smile faded, the face shot up to stare.

'Give it away?!'

'Yes. I don't want this burden. Or you either.'

'Then I'll gladly take MY child far from you.'

'Please do.'

Brown eyes gone black.

Blue eyes turned rain cloud grey.


	19. Chapter 19

The creak of the rocking chair against the wooden floor.

Long and slow, devil's music.

Dean rocked, disturbing his hair brushing boyfriend with the lack of blinking, while Roman paced, adjusted his sheep mask, waiting for Leo.

Leo surprised them all, brown triangle with a pile of shiny red lumps.

'Blood clots?' Dean guessed, didn't pause in the chair movement.

'I'm a Bo-Bo!' Leo exclaimed joyfully. 'and Bo is strawberry pie...poor little pie.'

Roman smiled gently and Seth made sure to drop his brush so he'd have reason to look away.

'does it run in the family, Roman-ce novel cover?' Seth asked wickedly. 'Do you like PIE?'

Chuckling, mad laughter of a grinning striped cat, from the man in the noisy creaking chair.

Roman gave his strange lover a head to toe glance.

Beamed.

'I will before this night ends, I'm sure.'

The group, split, each man claiming a room and a mirror, doing final checks of their hair, their costumes.

Johnny hoped he looked correct. He knew he had the most creative costume and wanted it to impress.

Glanced at his reflection, felt rather silly but love did that to a person.

Waited sprawled on the sofa of the suite's downstairs living area.

He sat up hurriedly when Jinder appeared, slumped slightly at Wade's bath robe covered form entering the room.

'What are you? Sandow?'

'That'd be a Who, actually, and no, this is to hide the big reveal.' Wade sneered. 'and what are YOU, Ballerina, a water pipe?'

'He's a veena.' Jinder smiled in appreciation which made JCurtis get a toe curling sensation that would make him walk shakily later on. 'And I'm a typewriter.' Jinder proclaimed, in his accordion costume.

Wade sighed, seeking an escape route from these simpletons, decided to wait for the president of the moron club, his own husband.

The buzzing in his eardrums clued him in quick enough to the flashy, bouncy, goofy arrival of his beloved ,with a frowning Justin in his typical pouty emo mode, smiling until he'd seen Wade, and dressed in DX garb, black and neon green, stringy blond wig on, Dolph hair, in tow.

Wade intentionally ignored Justin and Jayge did same with him, each man on either side of the short braid dread wig wearing other member of the NAO, odd orange flesh tone included like batteries in a toy.

'Sandow?' A Ginger git guess.

'Not at this time.'

The robe fell away, black silk as someone's massive ego made him consider himself royalty and both the DX tag team twins stared.

Jinder watched, interested, and Johnny watched with interest the 'typewriter' of his dreams, trying not to blush.

Hair familiar, tee shirt same, a flashback, this man he loved dressed as the man he'd left behind, gladly.

Justin snarled, unamused. Another trick to steal his true love from him.

Wade was Punk.

'Hey, I know you.' Heath muttered, suddenly shy, wanting to hide in his clothing. 'This one guy-'

'Two guys.' Justin snapped.

'They left because they didn't want to work for you.'

'Speak for yourself.' Justin growled and Wade scowled at him.

'One of them couldn't because he knew where he belonged. And that was with the man he loved.'

Eye contact, smiling, shattered.

'Yeah and the guy that went with him loves him MORE than the guy he ran to, the one they stood by, helped out, listened to, THEY cheered him when HE won but did HE care when THEY won tag titles THREE TIMES?! NO!'

'Jay Gee...'

'No, don't touch me. I've wasted enough of my life with people who don't give a damn. Stay with him who uses you and forget I exist.'

'Maybe he prefers a real man instead of sniveling whiny-'

'BOTH of you, SHUT UP!' Heath yelled and glowered. 'I'M not either of yours to have as a...a toy. Or anything else. I'LL go with my friends out, you two can go disappear for all I care.'

'Hey, sorry.'

'I apologize also.'

'Yeah for NOW. Give a minute, you'll fight again.'

Collapse and crumble of a relationship falling to bits.

Dominoes in a row.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a bizarre meet-up, a Road Dogg clone, a veena and an accordion going trick or treating with a DX garbed and fake fuzzy antler headband wearing Curtis Axel.

'I'm still unsure.' Johnny the Indian instrument stated after several blocks of walking. 'What you're dressed as, Fisher-Beard.'

'I'm a Deer Hunter.'

Laughter from the two 'band members' as JCurtis remained confused and didn't dare let it show on his face. He didn't want to look stupid in front of his accordion crush.

Chocolate bars, tiny round sugar bits in various pastel colors, gummy fried eggs, sharks and worms plus 'eyeball' gumballs and wax fangs filled their baskets in no time.

'The kids at the childrens hospital will be stuffed after this load.' Road-Heath inspected his glow in the dark plastic skull basket happily.

'May their teeth not rot out.' spoke the accordion and was smiled at widely by his veena sidekick.

'Not to be rude but I'm saving a handful for my young'uns.' the Deer Hunter proclaimed.

'Go ahead. There's plenty.' the smile formed into a long line. 'Do you...any of you guys interested in me? Physically? Or my looks?'

'Urgh, no.' Axel frowned. 'I'm not- I don't MIND how people choose to live but men are not and never will be my thing.'

'Whew, good! That's ONE down.'

'Besides my wife would kill me.' and that time Johnny did laugh.

'How about you, Fandy-goo?'

'Er...I...I've seen you in several variations of nudity so I'll gladly pass.'

'Cool. Thanks. Your answer, Jind-ahhhhh?'

'Ive as well witnessed your nakedness. I'll stay gratefully in a brothers only relationship.' The Cana-Indian grinned. 'No incest. Besides you snore terribly.'

'That's gr- hey I do not!'

'You dooooo.'

'Yeah you snore LOUD.'

'Rattle the car windows.'

'No fair you're ganging up on me.' The line curled upward, a pleasant grin. 'And I'm glad you do.'

'Hold up, what IS that?' The Heyman guy in antlers squinted and pointed ahead.

'It's a cow.' the dancing veena squirmed, feeling sick. This wasn't going to go well.

'Jinder! I've been waiting to see you!' Ryback the cow scooped up the smaller man who glanced back, pleading almost, at his friends. 'A musical instrument, great choice.'

'Yes I thought so.'

'Here.' Skip held out a scrap of paper, held Jinder close again while the rest of the men gave concerned, disapproving looks. 'My room number. I'll keep you warm tonight.'

'I'm not cold.' the accordion said defiantly. 'And I'm fine here with my friends.'

'You're fine, yes you are.' The cow glared at the veena, eyes blazing with fury. 'Lowering your standards too.'

'No, that'd be if he chose YOU.' the veena glared back, legs shaking.

'You haven't won yet, little boy. I'll break you like a stick.' With a glower and a string of obscene grumbling, the cow stormed away.

'This I have no use for.' Jinder ripped the paper in two, smiled at his friends. 'More candy?'

'Yeah!'

'Lots more!'

'You'll join me, veena?'

'Oh. Yes. Sure!'

Such a beautiful smile, made him tremble more than Skip's threats had.

'How about Diwali?'

'Um...'

'It's a holiday I celebrate, in a few days. Would you like to help me decorate my house? You don't HAVE to but-'

'I'd love to!'

Spending time with his crush, at his home.

Sweeter than the candy they'd gathered.

More frightening than angry jealous Ryback.

So exciting that this Halloween was as dull as paint drying.

Didn't make his heart beat in a flutter.

Didn't make him smile.

The text finally appeared and CM Wade climbed the fire escape to the hotel roof.

Long dark hair blowing in the slight breeze.

'I should've known better than to expect my dear boyfriend.'

'Your absurd whining knocked up boyfriend is having his usual jealous tantrum down in the suite.'

'No shock there.' Drew spoke from the cavern of black cloth, sharp points decorating sleek leather, a perfect copy of Taker's recent demonic Mania garb. 'Him I can get over, it will be awhile to forget him but he's going to toss our child away, THAT hurts the most.'

'Fight him for it. No don't, I will.'

'Don't interfere, let him do what he pleases, it's his body.'

'It's YOUR baby too!'

Stillness inside black clothing.

Not a smile, not a blink.

The top choice for an outfit, dressing as a 'Dead Man' for Drew had died inside.


	21. Chapter 21

'Leo-Bo lost another strawberry!'

The loud panicked proclaimation caused the seventh halting of Roman's feet that night, seven times in the last hour and a half.

'Next time glue them on better.'

'Leo isn't going to wear the same costume each year.' The large eyes, clear and showing amusement, stared into baffled, equally amused brown eyes.

'I would think not, crazy man.' Roman said proudly. 'I love you.'

'Cupcake likes pie?'

'Yeah it's a ...family tradition, started by the movie star.' he heard Dean and Seth laughing behind him and didn't care. It WAS rather hilarious, his slightly embarrassed yet comfy mood.

He knew they'd call him soft, weak, but he sometimes he WANTED to be nice, to make friends.

They were his brothers, his uces, his best friends, his parents in a way, they'd made him a Were, Changed him, took him from the shitty drug dealing life, accepted him.

But many nights he'd lie awake, watching the sunrise, wanting to leave, go to something better.

He owed them so much, yet he longed for escape.

Their candy gathering hadn't gone successfully, many doors shut in their faces.

He didn't blame them, between Leo's psychotic stare, in costume or out, Seth's being influenced into being cruel and more dangerous and the wicked spark in Dean's eyes while he casually sucked on a realistic female breast shaped and colored lollipop bought from the adult store earlier, these people had reason to feel terror.

'Hey baby!' Dean gestured to a trio of female partiers, hailing a cab, scantily clad witch, super hero and fairy princess. 'Bring your ass over here and blow out my lantern!'

The 'witch' promptly raised a middle finger which caused giggles from her companions.

'My kind of woman. She's a keeper.'

'Hey this shirt unbuttons, if you haven't noticed.' Seth glared, a envious pout forming from the lack of attention. 'It opens up easier than those bimbos legs. Besides they probably have yeast infection.'

'hmmm, have they been with your half brother?'

'Find me a woman who hasn't been down on Phil and I'll get you a two headed unicorn.'

'Hey, look where we are!'

'The wealthy neighborhood.' Roman said as the others stood quiet.

'Ready to trash it?'

'Hand over and quit hogging the toilet paper, fatso.'

'Here, I brought rotten eggs, my pencil dicked baby.'

'Not going to join in, Coconut?'

'I'd rather...' Roman stammered.

Two smirks formed, mocking him, cutting him down with their gloating insults.

'I TOLD you he's getting weak on us.'

'That's what happens when you spend bed time with a loser.'

they laughed and whooped and shrieked, made a mess of the lawns, the huge houses while Roman held Leo to him.

He loved his boys.

It was their cruelty, the hateful teasing sneers, the nasty attitude that bothered him.

Made him dream about cutting the puppet strings and moving on, no matter how much he loved them.

Black and white.

Grey.

His yin-yang life.

Two dozen strings of clear lights strung across each wall indoors.

Flameless candles everywhere.

Outdoors lit up as bright as day in this shadowy night.

Johnny liked it.

'It's my Americanized version of Diwali.' jinder shrugged and explained.

'It's cool, no need to apologize.'

'Now onto to gajar ka halwa making!'

'Ga what?!'

'It's a dessert with carrots in it.'

'It sounds...interesting.'

'It can be. You make for a great light hanger by the way.'

'Hey I have to be good at something. My dancing is-'

'Creative.'

Jcurtis wasn't sure if that was a compliment so he didn't answer.

'Did I insult you? I didn't mean-'

'No, I'm just unsure of...things, nothing for you to fret over.'

The boom shook them, the windows, the small house.

'Great, the fireworks are starting!'

The white and red curtains decorated with long strings of gold and silver glass beads were opened to watch and peek.

More booming created green, blue, yellow streaks across the sky.

black turned rainbow.

'Happy Diwali!'

'Happy Diwali!'

It was a mistake, stupid, not thinking, impulsive, that kiss, holding jinder's chin up to lock lips.

He'd ruined the celebration, the friendship, was no better than that harassing pervert Ryback.

Johnny saw the shock showing on his crush's face, couldn't bear it.

Ran out the door as fireworks lit the night sky, rainbows falling to Earth.


	22. Chapter 22

Fireworks burned the sky, blazing, the way the tears hurt his eyes.

Crying from stupidity, the foolish way he'd ran from his love, acted as though he'd rejected such a wonderful man.

'I'll give you a choice.' faint behind him, said with a smile.

'C-choice?' Johnny wiped his damp face with shaking hands. He could feel his face had puffed a bit, red around the eyes, hair a disaster, not a charming romantic look.

'You can either grate the carrots or heat the ghee until it melts.' Jinder kept smiling. 'I play good host, I never let my guests leave without dessert.'

'Oh. Yeah. Right.' JCurtis sniffled, quickly checked for snot, relieved to find none, even more comfortable no mention of his humiliating actions were spoken from those lovely curled lips.

He averted his gaze, clenched his teeth, would not, would NOT focus on the mouth. He'd acted idiotic enough, an erection would make things worse.

'Carrot or ghee?'

'Carrot.' Johnny sniffled. 'I've no idea what a ghee is.'

'You'll learn. I'll teach you.'

Bright blue glow across the star filed sky.

Boom from the fireworks or his own heart beating?

'Thank you.'

'You're right, this is delish!'

'Delish?'

Great, he'd never be impressive if he kept talking and acting like a toddler.

'Very tasty.'

'I guessed you enjoyed it after the fourth serving.'

JCurtis blushed, faltered, glanced at the scraped clean bowl.

'I'm being a jerk, right? Eating all your food, bugging you.'

'You're no bother, especially since I invited you, for good reason. And I'm pleased you enjoy my cooking.'

'It's great.' Had he slurped? Stained his clothing? Ate with his mouth open? So much to stress over.

'Why are you scared of me?'

'I'm scared of...what I might do to you.'

A crackling of movement, leaned forward in the chair.

'Which would be?'

The bowl landed in Johnny's lap and he held it to cover the stiffness in his jeans.

'You're strong. You have an aversion...dislike...of nudity and yet you see the guys in the locker room, you hit the strip clubs...'

'I make a point to ignore what I see backstage, to not think about it. And Drew takes me to the clubs, I politely go along and not really focus on anything.'

'Like meditation?'

'Sort of. I'm less repulsed now than I used to be but I still think bodies are strange.'

'Male and female full frontal? Yeah they are, you're right about that. there's hanging and dangling with one and floppy and flapped with the other.'

'In a way, there's our similarities. I have my dislike of exposed anatomy and you have your terror you might pressure me into things.'

'I wouldn't, I'd beat myself up first. I'd rather jerk it for the rest of my life than force myself on you. I'm not Skip.'

'No, you aren't and that's one reason why I invited you here. Because you're trustworthy.'

'My raunchy thoughts about us together aren't.'

''How scared are you?'

'Nervous. Shaking.'

'We have fears to conquer. Walk with me, stand with me.'

They left the table, the kitchen, stepped back into the living area, a hundred glowing lights bright on their faces.

Curtain opened enough to watch the green and purple, yellow and silver comet tails diving towards the ground.

Johnny felt his face lifted, mouth over his, sweet carrot and sugar milky taste on his tongue.

His eyes widened.

'Sorry.' Jinder chuckled. 'I'm being a terrible host.'

'No, you're opposite of.'

Another gold shine across the sky, pink, orange and plum.

'Beautiful.'

Four hands joined, another dessert flavored kiss.

'Very beautiful.'


	23. Chapter 23

His own space, at last.

Not quite.

Circumstances had set him up, back against the wall, with a room mate, Mate with a capital M, true, or in this case, an ex, since the room had two beds and Justin made sure that it would stay one man to a bed only.

It was nostalgic being here in Scotland, made him think about how he still loved Drew and felt stupid doing so, was doing his best not to.

Love was his first mistake and that love, plus his almost constant being horny, had created the second mistake.

Never would happen again, Justin promised himself, staring angry at his reflection, bouncing on his toes, lips curled in a snarl, hair rumpled.

A twitch and a pang.

A small oval of crimson on his sneakers.

'Now?! why NOW?!'

He removed his clothing as swiftly as he could strip, cursing during each cramp, truly hating wrestlers from the UK because they had the BEST luck, always got things their way.

Justin growled and groaned and flailed, fetal position on the floor, twisted on the bedroom rug, staining the sand color fringe dark red.

A blast of air and noise, excited and pride filled rushed into the room.

'I WON a match! On my own, at home! Okay, not exactly my actual hometown but-'

'Shut the door!' Justin snapped, spit dripping down his chin. Never ever again, he swore. This HURT too damn much to repeat.

Brown and plenty of blue kneeled beside him, worry wrinkled already, creased forehead and cloudy eyes. 'Should I call for help? Get you anything, what?'

'Don't touch me.' Justin fumed, gasping at the pain. 'When this is over, it's really OVER, as in finished, done, no more you and I, understand?!'

Blue clouds heavy with rain, about to rupture and pour down, dark blue in the eyes and a frown, bitter. 'I'll leave you with not a regret.'

'Good.'

'great!'

Justin scowled, arched his spine and turned away, into a ball, back hiding the flow of blood.

Drew was not fooled, he could see the long slimy rope, could smell the fluids, the new life, heard the snuffling, whining, whimpering.

'Let me see!' He jostled his ex, shook his shoulders. 'Damn you, it's as much my child as yours!'

Fury and a savage look in Justin's eyes, ready to tear him to bits.

'Let me see?' the voice softened.

The tiny piece of kindness in the SA were proved itself and Justin uncurled, but stayed wary, watching.

Tiniest canine-human, baby human body and face and dark chocolate milk eye color, muzzle and nose and pointed ears, light brown fuzzy fluff fur covered the pudgy body, all of a wolf.

'Is it a-'

'Girl. Yes. My little-'

'Angel.'

'I'm not giving her MY name.'

'you're a sour bitch, right? actually, I'M giving her my mother's name.'

'MY daughter...' Justin used his arms to block Drew from the squirming squinty eyed baby. 'Is named Thirteen.'

'That's unfair.'

'And as soon as I'm able to move around, I'm dumping her off on someone else.'

'Dumping? DUMPING?! as though she's garbage?!'

'she's a burden and a mistake.'

'She's a BABY! What made you into such a hateful and cruel man, pounding Seth or having Corey's dick in your mouth?'

'I'd easily kill you in a blink but I'd rather not get filth on my hands.'

'You are foul and low and disgusting.' Drew snatched his child from red smeared hands. 'I'm not allowing you to give her to another couple. I'll...I'll take her myself.'

Justin smiled, the joy of one deranged. 'You're pathetic.'

''I'm still less of a disgrace than you.'

Furry small feet kicking beneath a carefully wrapped white and blue striped blanket, his own home colors, perfect for his daughter.

Though Justin had become horrid and selfish, he was right. there was no way either of them could have a child to care for, not with their tour schedule.

'You're not a burden. Or a mistake. But you are better off with someone else.'

He left the basket, walked away from the cluster of trees, tried not to dwell on the basket's contents.

The tackle, hard enough to be in the Roman category, bowled him over, slammed him into a tree.

Covered him, a tent of unlucky seven, snarling, biting wolves.

Drew had no time to Change and with only a partial moon, being merely a hunting hound couldn't hold off these fiends.

A silverback gorilla, however, could.

The noise of a jungle gone ballistic, screams and yelps, growls and shrieks, furry bodies flying through the air, tossed.

A deep grunt in his ear.

'They broke your arm, fucking bitches.'

drew winced, tested, felt only slight pain.

'It's not broken, only bruised.'

'Good.'

What had surprised him more, Justin rescuing him or the kiss-only on the face- he'd given him.

''I...'

'Don't, I'm not...don't, okay? I don't want this life. That's why they attacked us, wolves, even Weres stay together for life. Me giving up my child puts a death sentence on my head.'

Drew glanced at his ex, in worse shape than he, bruised, scarred, spitting blood, swollen and busted up.

'I'll protect you. you saved my life so I owe you.'

'I'd rather you not. Stay out of it, stay safe. I need to be alone and you need to be alive.'

'So it's really over this time? Unlike all the times before?'

'I don't know! I don't know, dammit!'

'What DO you know?!'

another blood stained kiss, over the mouth instead of the beard bristled cheek.

'Thank you, Scotland.' Justin whispered into the startled open mouth, the sweet tasting warm tongue.

Blue and white, home colors, and red dripping into spots onto the black.

Lone wolf.


	24. Chapter 24

Small squalling bundle between his knees, damp and gooey from fluids.

Justin circled around it, many times, like a canine would, licked away the blood, slime and tears, sniffed the little chubby body, heard a giggle and a bark of delight, grinned proudly with a mouthful of carnivore fangs, curled around his child, kept it warm and safe.

His eyes flickered open to distant cheers, boos and colored lights bright in his eyes, noise of hustle and bustle.

He grimaced, groaned, stretched. He'd fallen asleep backstage, something to be embarrassed about, if he had cared.

He didn't. This was Wade's place, here in England, not his beautiful South Africa, which despite the high levels of violence and crime, still was his heart and soul, the most wonderful place on the planet.

Why should he care about anything that made Wade happy, the thief who'd ended up with his first and only love, the first and only American who'd been genuinely nice to him, kind and caring and they'd got along splendidly as room mates, in their tiny cramped but full of laughter and smiles apartment life, two young men and one fat playful black lab puppy.

Thief Barrett the seducer, who'd robbed him of HIS man, the man HE should've been husband of, not sitting on the sidelines watching while another got to play.

Thief who had had Drew first as a boyfriend-best friend-live in-sidekick.

Justin snarled faintly at the muddled mess of emotions in his brain, swirling like water down the drain.

He briefly wondered how Thirteen was doing on this dull and lonely, pointless night.

Then he dozed off once more, kept reminding himself he didn't care.

He'd overlook Jinder as no more than a fellow employee, save his Andrew in skinnies thoughts until a late night after hours time when only his hands kept him company.

But his homeland's representation of the REAL red, white and blue, superior flag just as flawless as he, covered and clothing his beloved's lovely and mouth filling tasty flesh, strangely orange and better than any spray on tan, that color, sprinkled over with interesting freckle patches.

He stayed quiet, turned away, no eye contact.

'You're insulted.'

No response.

'I never...we didn't mean to insult, we just figured it be fun to do, for us AND the fans.'

His teeth ground together, another ache.

'I'm sorry you only got a dark match. It's rude that happened, really unfair.'

'Had.' corrected through a scowl.

'What?'

'HAD.' Wade finally glanced at his spouse, sporting the everyday confused moron look he'd fallen in a tumble for in the first place. 'All of my teachings and you still can't speak properly.'

'If you were a better teacher, things would improve.'

'Daft and foul little mutt.'

'Giraffe with elephant ears.'

'Chicken beak of a nose!'

'You look like THAT and you're insulting MY nose?! Ha!'

both hands grabbed and gripped an oval patch of Jack, shirts vanishing in ways that would fit well in a magic act, mouths and tongues in a sticky collision.

Freckled back against the wall, red white and blue plopped comfortably to sit upon a mass of luggage.

Hips ground against each other in near panic.

'I...can't wait. I hope you don't mind.' Breath in the hair, a breeze of warmth.

'I'm keeping this outfit.'

'You'd better! We still have the hotel room after work.'

'You and your multiple 'gasms. Hungry?'

'Hun-?' A loss for words, sarcasm and ego gone, a rare thing as the body moved away from him, flag colors in his face, a slight glimpse of skin at eye level.

The flag lowered and he hid his face into the area of almost brown trying to cover the copper.

Heath sighed and smiled at the feel, the tongue flicker, groaned happily, enjoyed being his love's feast.

Backed up into overwhelming heat and moaned, trembling.

wade took one final lick, savoring, wouldn't waste time or destroy this moment by stopping to look for lube, hocked on his palm instead, rubbed and positioned and filled.

'Woobsy!'

'I'm being patriotic. Bend down and touch your toes.' The demanding growl in his ear, a kiss on the back of his neck, tickling.

'woobsy, I really...I can't hold out much lon-'

'I'm about to hose the floor down myself, now bend DOWN.'

Backside lifted with both British hands until his imbecile darling was practically doing a headstand.

The speed increased and the gasps joined them.

'Woob...oob...oobsy!' spoke at each thrust, every plunge, The backwoods banjo picking accent was music in his ears, great, grand, glorious to be home.

'My squirrel and gravy.' Wade said softly in the closest ear, biting the lobe and grinning. 'Why else should I live if not for you?'

'To stare in the mirror?'

'You wonderful nuisance.'

Stomach pressed on the back, warm on the spine, hands holding, big cozy smiles, mussed hair, sweaty shining faces, sticky sore bodies, tired happy afterglow eyes, insults used as love talk.

Hours went by and Dolph sat on the hotel bed, puzzled looking at his suitcase.

'Were you robbed?' Curt sat up beneath the sheets behind him.

'My luggage was used to fuck on.' Dolph muttered and Hawkins stared at the white smudge stained pattern on the black duffel right along side his boyfriend.

Jinder was relieved to be free of the too tight skinnies. Drew might be used to circulation cutting off jeans but he never would be.

Johnny had kept his flag decorated ones on, even the hotel room.

'We're twins.'

'Pants twins.'

'Well.' the mattress sunk down as the second man dropped on it. 'What should we...what would you like to do?'

'I'm not sure yet. The guys will gossip about us in the same room, the same bed as is. They'll think we're doing hardcore.'

JCurtis blushed. That was something to dream about.

'How about-' he carefully, slowly touched the brown bare chest, kept his eyes and body parts off of jinder's bright purple boxers, feeling his insides heat up. 'We just sleep?'

'Sleep together?'

'Yes but SLEEP sleep, not sleep together which means bonk each other sleep.' Johnny stammered. 'Unless of course you WANT to do something more than-'

'You are adorable even when nervous.'

The blush darkened.

It was another hesitant kiss, longer and more of a promise than usual, a bit of confusing exciting heat before they spooned happily, two shades of brown across white sheets.

They were twins, with their warm smiles, their unsure nervous longings and their Union Jack ring gear, mating in a pile of cloth on the floor.


	25. Chapter 25

The music of the city.

The sounds and the lights.

None of this fascinated him, captured and held his attention, his heart like the hat, the fringe and tassels.

'Do you think I look like a male stripper?'

'Yes. Even though you're bothered by nudity on others, I hope you never feel bad about your own body. That and your face, absolutely gorgeous! I'm envious.'

Two different shades of brown as their fingers touched. 'Your sense of humor! I'm very plain.'

'Not plain, ordinary or dull. Beautiful and wonderful in my eyes.' Johnny paused, played with his hair awkwardly a moment, nervous enough to chew his lower lip. 'Skip thinks so as well.'

'Boring everyday me being fought over by two! I'm flattered.'

'Yet you're frowning.'

'The threats upset me.'

'He THREATENED you?! I'll-'

'No.' the palm closed over the mouth, bringing silence into the room, creating huge eyes and bright pink on the face. 'I don't want you jumping in and getting harmed.'

'What did he say?'

'That if I didn't become his, he'd beat you every chance he got until I allowed him to...to...'

'Don't give in to his bullying. I'm a wrestler, I'm USED to being thrown around and sore. I'd rather him run me down with a trailer truck than him forcing himself on you.' Another concerned pause, more hair tousling. 'If you WANT to be with him instead, however, I'm not going to try to run your life.'

'You want me to be happy.'

'Yes. And if that makes me 'less of a man' I don't care.'

'I'm happy.' Now Jinder paused, a lengthy one, heartstopping. 'And I'm closer to ready.'

'You're sure?'

Soft touch, fingers in his lap made him buck, hips flying upward.

'That counts as yes?'

JCurtis managed to smile, head spinning, crotch semi solid. 'It does.'

Lying back on sheets, smooth and white, the exploration began, mouth to mouth, lips to throat, down chest, back up spattering the face, earlobes, to chest again, tongue gentle over nipples, warm butterfly wings, sticky trail of saliva, tiny pinch of teeth, down the road of abs, slow slide down the belly, inside the legs, feet and toes and halted by a gasp.

'I'd better stop. You're not ready and I might overdo it.'

'It's scary and exciting. Do continue, please.'

'You want-'

Only a nod as it was hard to speak in the sudden humidity of the room, bodies over heating and wet, rainforest skin.

Floppy Justin-twin hair fell over the space between the legs and Jinder arched up, eased into the pull.

Suction and friction joined the moans, a group of delighted sounds.

'I have to...do you mind if I?'

'Please go ahead, you need this too.'

Jinder surprised them both when he grasped and rubbed, penis between both palms, definitely not looking at the nudity he shied from and felt the gush of the dancer's liquid on his hands.

Another shock when he licked his fingers dry.

Johnny rose back up, face to face, smiled, wiped his chin, dropped his face into chest and breathed once more, relaxed.

''I should've held out, not squirted on you. It's humiliating.'

'Being fast doesn't bother me. I'm new to this, not judging you.'

'Still-' Pink color on the ears. 'Premature is not something I'm proud of.'

''Nothing to worry about, my boyfriend.'

'Am I? That's the highest honor any man could want, any female either, being with you.'

Jinder chuckled. 'Yes, I've lost count at the women who are my boyfriends.'

JCurtis furrowed his brow in dismay, then baffled, then smile forming at the humor.

'Will you keep the hat?'

'Only if you wear it next time.'

Hot-lanta and wade only felt room temp at most.

Jinder's wig had fallen in the first few minutes, Drew's eventually after.

But not the fool he called his darling, no, this twit git had GLUED the damn thing on, blond and messy, with mega hold glue.

And now it was stuck.

Cold water, warm, hot, nothing worked.

'This is unbelievable, the things you get us into.'

''Trouble?'

'Preposterous incidents.'

'It's not like I MEANT to!'

'You did, you wretched scoundrel. Stay still, I'm going to pull again.'

'YOUCH!'

Wig and mesh cap beneath half on and half off, one fussy Brit and one scalp sore frowning dimbulb American sitting in the floor, bedside.

'I give up. Maybe when it dies, it'll fall off.'

Heath made a pouty childish face, tongue stuck out for the perfect 'Pppfft!' noise and a smile appeared when Wade placed a kiss on the tip of it, pink and bumpy from tastebuds.

'I'll soak it again.'

'No, let it rest. Wait here, Bird. I've work to do.'

'Cody's in the mood?'

'I wouldn't know anything that person does.'

A massive squishy marshmallow of a hug, pure Ginger sweetness along with the greatest goofy smile to reward him and from that, Wade and his genitals had no thoughts of Cody whatsoever, not when this delight waited for them, loyal, loving and all around decent.

Two knocks became five, eight.

'What?'

'You owe me, muppet.'

Miz sighed and scowled, his pouting face DID resemble a foam puppet.

'Yeah, yeah, so you won a bet...THIS time. How much?'

'One dollar.'

'That's all?! There's a catch. what's the catch?'

'Good that you're wise enough not to trust me. The extra is to never call him any insulting names again, especially not Sperm Dumpster.'

'Still pissed I had him first, hmmm?'

'But YOU didn't. I did. Now promise.'

'I pr-'

'Hands where I can see them.'

'I promise.' Miz lied as he spoke, face aching from the massive fake innocent grin.

'Good for you.'

Pat on the face as if he were a child.

Miz glared at the back, strolling away from him.

'Jerk.' he glared. 'I'll call him anything damn thing I want.'

The arena parking lot, over half empty, barely any fans braving the downpours and gusts to seek autographs and pictures.

The group of sheep baaaed nervously, scared of the storm's approach.

He sat on the truck's hood, waiting to see one man, ready to cause some damage.

The splinter of lightning in the sky, distant yet close enough lit up his face to show anger in his eyes.

And the twisted crazy smile upon his lips.


	26. Chapter 26

Storms had never disturbed him before, not since he was a young boy, but something felt wrong about this one. Maybe not dangerous or life threatening but something he couldn't quite fit the last piece together to see the puzzle picture.

Roman blamed the headache he had all day and now into the night for his discomfort.

At least the storm had a positive, he wouldn't be mobbed by fans leaving and nobody dared leave for the hotel yet so he had plenty of time to fold, refold and check for any wrinkles in his clothing.

Steam iron out to work, he preferred to be neat and tidy.

His head throbbed, a cranium pulse, at the thrilled whooping, his hair hurt from Leo's damn annoying pet music note tugging at it, singing between the strands.

'Passing through.' Seth grunted, grabbed his clear plastic umbrella, hurried along. 'Fatty decided to antagonize me by going outside carrying a metal pipe.'

'Trying to get struck?'

'Trying to get struck.' The grumble and groan of an answer, a lengthy sigh, perturbed.

'Joke's on him then. The major part of the storm is above us and moving away.'

'I hope he gets drenched out there. He's the dried inedible gum stuck to my shoe.' A crinkled smile rose, sunrise of the face, eyes glistening. 'Damn, I love that guy.'

'I can never say enough how much I like hearing you admit it. We're meant to be together, us three, more than mere destiny or fate.'

'Leo too?' The hyena of a human chased his pet around the locker room.

Roman's head felt bad enough to rupture, bleed his brain onto the floor, a horrible intense pain over his eyebrows. He grimaced and nodded at his team mate, feeling sorrow and guilt worse than the headache. He loved Leo, almost blindly and stupidly and could never admit that Leo, good man and bed uce or no, would not ever be part of their group. Nobody would, it was the three of them always, no less, no more, life and death.

'Yeah.' he said quickly, softly, hating to lie.

'Well I'm gone. Save me some towels, me and fat boy will surely be soaked when we get back.'

'I'll iron extra. Hey, Leo, you go too, not outside but keep watch at the door, okay?'

'Leo goes too? And Boogie?'

'Yeah take Three Joe. I need the quiet with this head ache.'

''Umbrella?'

'Oh no, you stay INDOORS. I'm not losing sleep rubbing you dry.'

' Leati is the best rubber!'

'Silly temptation.' Roman smiled, not only with his mouth but his entire body, warmth flowing through his veins, goofy embarrassment of a lovesick gleam showing in his eyes, heard Seth laugh behind him, mutter the word 'condom' behind the umbrella, glanced back and grinned at him as well. His two men, even with one absent, his lover and a friendly nuisance of a music note, his family away from family, more than home away from home.

The joy, the happiness he felt was outstanding, overwhelmed him, weakened his head pains and took his breath from him, candle flame flicker.

Outside, rain began to slack off, traveling away from the arena.

Outside, the sheep were let loose.

A snarl of a frustrated yet pleased grin on the scruffy, dirty, rain washing the filth stains down his face like makeup , intense and smirking profile.

He slammed the drivers door and sat waiting, saw his target not long after.

Herded the sheep right towards him, bellowing, panicked puffs of white wool.

Disaster and destruction.

Just what he'd wanted on his Christmas list.

Whistled as he drove the truck, following the bad weather.

Far away.

The blast of wind was the angry complaint of a dying storm.

Leo crouched and watched it, in the open exit door of the arena, careful not to touch any metal since Cupcake had told him it was a no-no.

The wind was very bad and grabbed his white cap with the black spot eyes, black line mouth, and three black ovals, ears and nose.

'Panda hat!' Leo yelped and scolded, shook his finger in warning. 'Get back here before you get wet!'

His music note did best to equally scold, tried to yank him from the outside, chirring in a whine.

'Joe Joe Joe , you stay here while I get hat.'

The music note whined, green fading to pale yellow.

'Look, its okay.' The dripping cap was scooped up, placed on a wet scalp, face beaming with amusement beneath it.

Bellows and baas louder than the thunder in full bloom.

Hooves louder than that.

The music note made the sound of a prey animal shrieking as a predator pack ate it alive, struggling, when his owner, his master and friend was trampled by the white terrified mass.

Joe Times Three circled the fallen man, got partially crushed by the side of a fleeing hoof, whined and wailed and shrieked.

Bumped the still body, over and over.

Wobbly and broken, the note weaved a path back indoors, mustering strength to locate the man it'd been named after.

The one who could help make things better.


	27. Chapter 27

The low growl of passing thunder, a wolf's vocals, rumbled in his eardrums.

All the water splashing from the clouds had finally spoke to his bladder and now the urinal eased the suffering.

Several sharp tugs of his hair made him glower.

'Leo, come get this pest!'

Roman had been cautious, he'd checked each stall, it was only himself and his lover's 'boogie' in the men's rest room.

Another yank accompanied by a sharp trill and he swatted at the eighth note, frowning.

'Leo, get this-' he flung the door open to gaze into the hallway at the trio of startled faces, JTG, Hawkins and Brodus.

The music note squeaked and dove into his hair, a safe mass of softness.

'What, you've never seen a guy take a whiz before?'

Sneakers thumping over the tile surfaced hallway, darting around a corner.

Roman felt through his hair carefully, gave a quick whistle and the somewhat mangled eighth note popped out, spun around him at eye level.

He noted its bent shape with a frown.

'What happened to you?'

The note slumped.

'What happened to Leo?!'

The note drooped.

'Take me to where he is.'

Blinding headlights in his eyes made Justin swerve off the road.

He placed his body to smash into the tree, better himself than one of his 'best girls' getting bashed up.

He was always careful, hadn't wrecked a bike yet and never would.

Justin shivered until dry, getting back from a long ride to the arena after he'd hid at a car wash to save his racer from the weather.

Almost being mowed down by the pickup didn't bother him.

The glimpse of the man driving the truck did.

Justin hurried back to the arena, flight without wings.

Still breathing, alive and smiling but fading.

Roman held Leo up, watched for any signs of discomfort, any ache, mentally beating himself down for not being by to stop this.

He been horrified and shocked at the stampede of terrified sheep, German Shepard speared his way though the bleating crowd, clung to his boyfriend in panic, glad it was drizzling to blend the tears on his face.

'I'm calling for an ambulance...a doctor...somebody, wait I can't, my phone's inside, dammit, if Dean and Seth were here, shit, they should BE here helping! Fuck this, I'm NOT letting you die!'

'I'm not dying. Leo's going home.'

'Home? So you are dying?! Don't leave me! It's selfish and besides we have to have the holidays together, okay?'

'Gobble gobble and some past and present Divas.' Leo mumbled.

'Yeah, Thanksgiving and ho-ho-ho Christmas.' Roman nearly smiled. 'You aren't going to go anywhere without me. Or Three Joe. He...she...it'll miss you too.'

'Three Joe stays with Cupcake.' Leo sighed and his eyes closed. 'Leo goes home.'

'No, you stay. stay with me.'

A hand brushed over ink. 'Basket- weave arm.'

Another almost smile. 'My tat does resemble it, right?'

'Future champion, not two shared but one, single big Cupcake.'

'not without you by my side, it means nothing without you to cheer me on.' Roman protested.

'Champion.' Leo blinked and eyelashes sagged.

'Stop being a coward and stay with me!' Roman groaned, hearing the faint sounds of an engine. 'I will kill those shit Wyatts for attacking you!'

'Not the Bo Beards.' Leo objected. 'Not them.'

'Sheep? Sheep?! It was obviously them, don't be stupid, Leo.'

The weary eighth note rolled something into the side of Roman's shoe and he faltered.

Picked up the tiny tube and scowled, enraged. He knew who had caused this true pain, destruction of his life.

He dropped the bacon flavored lip balm and began howling.

Prayed it would be heard and responded to, asap.

Prayed as his lover began fading away, in the rain.

The metal pipe lay in a puddle, in a impossible bent shape.

Minutes before, so had Dean.

Now however, the back of his skull hit handle bars, over and over, made him see stars, whoop with manic laughter, scratch trails into the soaked and every damn day over worn flying pig tee of his Seth's.

Scratched and clawed and bit at each thump-thump-thump, their joined bodies own music.

Sweet rhythmic season's beatings.

'You're my slut, aren't you?' Seth would hiss in his ear before clamping down, making the skin around the earring dot with blood.

'Fuck yeah, you stick dicked bitch.' Dean growled back, each time, legs apart and closed around his partner's waistline.

'You're the bitch, my fat bitch.' A grin and a grunt and the rain wet their faces like the semen that dripped inside their thighs.

Seth stretched and rose, first from his boyfriend, then from the motorcycle, seat dented and thickly stained.

He blinked at the herd of sheep running past them, baaing furiously.

Wondered if he'd drank too much.

The howling in their ears burned.

Left ashes.

'Our brother?' Dean asked, concerned glance more than sly grin.

'Our brother.' Seth agreed, now cold, from more than his drenched clothing.

They fell back onto the bike's seat, no lust now but terror and drove towards the sound of despair.

The cries of loss and agony.


	28. Chapter 28

The rain had moved on, yet the storm clouds lingered.

In his brain, his heart, the blood flow in his veins.

Roman couldn't breath or think properly and in this nightmare became real, Justin leapfrogging over his huddled body to crouch beside Leo and have quiet muttered Afrikaans conversation, he wasn't surprised by it.

Roman had faded, gone numb, blank when Leo's eyes had glazed over, the body thankfully still breathing but a bit limp, a cause of panic in Roman's pulse.

Justin glanced over, nodded, spoke something softly with Leo, nodded and peered again, spun to stare at a arm loaded with ink.

'Ray wants to speak with you. It's important.'

'Is Leo okay?' Roman blurted, panic larger than his entire body, feeling truly stupid. Leo was anything except okay, he was dying.

And he was a multiple personality, not even a real person and that thought made Roman's feeling of ignorance grow.

'He's mostly alright. Ray distracted him with candy.' A glimpse of a smile on a brown face. 'But you don't have loads of time so it's best y-'

'Yeah, I know. I'd rather not but it's not something I enjoy thinking about. Move aside!'

Justin went back to his racer, crouched once more, sorrow forming a line on his lips, drooping, a smile doing a head stand.

Roman sensed the presence of triple warmth, double scents nearby. He would've smiled if his life hadn't suddenly broke to glass fragments, his brothers there for him, and Leo's childhood Bru also.

He gripped Ray's hands, startled and smitten by the big grin.

'I hope you don't think this is funny.'

'I'm thankful, grateful, not amused.'

'Grateful?! You WANT to die?'

'We're leaving, this body is...'

'It's YOURS and neither of you should leave it!'

'That's what you need to know, what I have to warn you about.' The smile washed away in the rain, replaced by a stern glare. 'Leo is going home and I'm his protector, I'm going with him. But HE'S coming to take over.'

'You're letting someone steal your body?! No, you have to fight and I'll be by your side fighting too.'

'Not a thief but an invader. You'll see. He's not nice.'

'I won't let him. I'll stop him.'

'Not now, too late. But I thank you, for caring, for being there. For all the love.'

'We can still have love! What, you're just giving up? That's weak, for you AND for Leo.'

'I'm-' the eye color paled.

'Ray? Leo?!'' Roman shook the body. It was lighter in weight now and his skin crawled, fear beneath the flesh.

another smile, more childish, cheerful, innocent mixed with wicked. 'Cupcake's face is wet!'

'That's from crying. I'm sad now.'

'Leo hates for you to be sad.'

'Then don't go! We'll get a house, have lots of babies and pets and anything you want, if you stay.'

The sounds found his ears, a wheezing, a gasp and a honking noise, each shuddery.

Justin he could understand, the guy had lost his dad but the sounds of Dean and Seth crying behind him was the most surprising thing he'd ever experienced before.

he might have looked back at them if only for support but he didn't dare take his eyes off his beloved.

'This is for you.' Leo's necklace was pulled over the curly mane, and Three Joe flew about, assisting in the placement around Roman's neck.

'Thanks but I'd rather you keep it and stay with me.'

'Home is wonderful.'

'Leo, don't-'

'Future champion.'

'leave me here...'

'Cupcake gives the best love!'

''Without you...'

'Ta.' The fingers trailed over the tough face. Roman kept a grip on those fingers, put his lips on them.

'Please?'

'Ta.'

The hand fell. Three Joe trilled and glowed pure glittering gold, dove to nest on the cloth over where a heartbeat once had been.

Roman felt nothing, ice block he'd became.

Not even when the hand rose to slap him, the body he was cradling knocked him back, the glower and sneer on the face that was Ray's, was Leo's yet wasn't.

Body snatcher.

Four men and a music note watched in awe as the newcomer ran into the arena.

'I'll beat his ass for you.' Dean volunteered, wiping a glob of slime from his nose.

'Let him go. I want to keep him unharmed.' Roman spoke faintly and Justin nodded in agreement. He understood.

'Should we stay with you?' Seth offered, only seeing his men. Justin no longer existed in his eyes, useless Puppy.

'no I'm alone now and I'd may as well get used to it.'

'You have us, when you need to not be alone.'

'And me.' Justin said. 'You're welcome at my house anytime.'

'Right, yeah, thanks. For now...for now I'll walk.'

'We'll wait up for you.' Double pats on the back, hair tousled, his guys as shoulders to lean on and one swift, kind, and damp smile from the other Were before he sped off, engine purring, the sounds of a content full bellied cat after a feeding.

Roman nodded and smiled and waved, dead inside.

He walked through mud, through puddles, walked until his legs gave up, until his feet blistered.

He walked to where his heart led him, the tiny splinters left in him, bleeding and weeping.


	29. Chapter 29

Roman climbed the fence of the closed for the night zoo and landed on the other side in brown and black fur.

The German Shepard whined, couldn't see what he was hunting for, listened carefully and jogged along the path, seeking the correct enclosed environment.

He whined again, sniffed and scaled another, much taller barrier.

The waterless moat was the main challenge and he toughed it out. Electric wire, if it had been there, wouldn't keep him apart.

The large dog thumped his tail, whimpered and pleaded, dropped in a play bow towards the hyena pack.

Some ignored him, others showed their disapproval with teeth flashing, the lead mother eyed him warily, she had good reason to be upset with this stranger, herding breed wearing a multi toothed pendant on a long cord.

The smallest and chubbiest of her litter bounced and whooped, playing joyfully with the newcomer.

Roman smiled a canine sign of happiness, big toothy smile, half panting, letting the little hyena play-growl while yanking and tugging at his ears, his fluffy tail, even his muzzle.

He gave the baby a huge slobber coated lick, wagged his tail rapidly.

The mother sniffed him around the face, gave a tired grunt, stepped aside.

For tonight he'd been welcomed, a canine sleepover, warned not to overstay the welcome.

Roman slept peacefully, after turning in exactly three circles before curling in a fur ball, tail draped over his nose, small hyena bundled into his fur.

Leo had arrived successfully home.

The nasty exhausting hangover sensation on his entire person, gummy crusty eyelids, drool dried on his chin, foul breath thick and sticky tasting on his tongue.

He rested, pleased, in the zoo before the shocked security guard had beamed the flashlight on him in the before dawn hours.

Roman had unwillingly left this new version of Leo, reincarnated in a way.

Now he was back in his human body, awake when he should've been sleeping in the lonely bed.

'I'm going to stay with him! No matter what you say!'

Blurry eyed, he glanced at the door, moved towards the arguing.

'You don't know what he really needs! He has to have alone time!'

The blast of a plane flying over the hotel hid the argument noise.

After, in the shaking silence, the door barely opened, a mouse scurry creak, and two arms on either side of his torso held him snugly.

He smiled through the empty misery.

His brothers, his men, there for him during this terrible suffering.

Stumbled to the suite's mini kitchen, plopped into the lone chair, motioned for coffee.

'Damn, Romes, you're quite revealing.' Seth stared enough to forgot his coffee pouring, sloshed it onto the counter, caught the mistake, grunted, cursed, flipped off his laughing boyfriend, reached for the paper towels.

'You've both seen me in less.' Roman was in no mood for explaining the white boxer-briefs he'd slept in, instead of usually nude, and he wasn't ever taking off Leo's necklace, he'd eat arsenic first.

'I think it's a good look, being comfortable. ' Dean shot Seth a warning look, then beamed. 'Keep it.'

'yeah, keep it.' Seth agreed. 'It IS cool but you're...unm...'

Roman looked down in his lap. He was partly poking out to the side. 'Oh yeah, I thought I felt cold. Thanks.'

He tucked it all back in place, slugged down coffee in a breath.

'What's on the agenda, partners in crime?'

'You two, do anything.' Roman dropped the mug, let it shatter. 'I'm going back to bed.'

'Getting in a long nap?'

'Maybe. Maybe I won't ever sleep again. I hope not.'

Several things he knew were certain in his agony he called life now, one was he appreciated how incredibly bad-ass his hair looked ( though this occasionally caused night time confusion when Dean mistook him for Seth and drunk dry-humped Roman in his sleep) , how it was dangerous for any wrestler not in their 'gang' to flirt with Seth unless they wanted Dean's blade at their throat and last of all, Roman did not trust or like Adam Rose.

Scents and aura presence of bacon, coffee and a punk attitude enraged him, vein on his forehead swelling.

Roman transferred his angry scowl stare from Rose to the Graves.

'You made me lose my boyfriend, my main reason to live!'

'Which I did on purpose.' Corey replied smug and sneering.

'Yeah, no fucking shit, you did. proud of yourself and gloating, you piece of shit.'

'I HAD to! Your Leo was popular, he was cheered, had fans. No WAY I'd let him get to the main roster before me. Now he's nothing but jobber mid carder. He'll be fired in a year or less and I'LL make it big.'

'You are a worthless, jealous bitch.'

'And I did what I did to destroy you. Those bitches you run with, at least THEY worked to get to the top, YOU, you however only get things because of your family name not because you deserve them!'

'Scream in my face all you want, I don't care what you think of me.' Roman snapped, fists in Corey's face. 'You took from me the most innocent, kindest and caring man I've ever shared my life with and one day I'll come hunting for your useless crippled boyfriend.'

Corey's tan faded into ashy grey. 'Don't you dare touch Bronson!'

'So run along home, sheep, push your cripple in his wheelchair and pray to what you worship he doesn't hear the wolves howl before you do.'

Corey cursed angrily but his bravery had decreased, his fear showing at the surface.

Roman placed his full eyesight focus on Adam Rose.

Waited for the only friends he had left in the world to have their match later that night.

Several teeth and claws in a pendant, on a cord, strung above a slow heart beat, beneath the dark colored cloth of his shirt.

Token of affection.


	30. Chapter 30

Disbelief.

Roman had it.

He couldn't admit or accept he'd lost his true love.

Astonished.

He felt that as well, watching nearly jaw dropped at the sight, their two groups melding, getting along decently, maybe the holiday festivities and mood had affected them.

He walked along the sidewalk path, starlight beaming down on Three Joe nestled in his hair, Justin and Drew on either side of him, Seth running up ahead, chatting quietly with Wade, their own lovers laughing and talking and mugging goofy-faced for fans snapping phone pictures, acting as though they'd been life-long friends and shared a childhood growing up together.

Disbelief, Roman had it, walking into the hotel lobby, into the fancy see-through elevator, hearing the whooping laughter when Heath and Dean swapped hats ( dark brown plaid and white fedora and black ball cap with a popular beer brand logo, respectively) and dropped down on the long covered bench with fake exhausted thuds.

Disbelief as the elevator rose up and up the way a bird soared, up and up...

Higher still. They were going to spend time together, overnight entertainment, Shield yard dogs in the slap together makeshift version of Nexus' suite.

Eating crazy bizarre popcorn flavors and indulging in a mini marathon of horror flicks.

Disbelief sitting with legs outstretched ( Roman had attempted the Punkified version of sitting cross legged but that had caused a minor cramp) on the floor between a long black sofa, in a big C shape, Ambrollins on the smaller couch on one side, Drew slouch-stretching solo in the recliner on the other, Justin hiding behind his hair to cover the scowl, in the beanbag chair on the floor, a slight distance from Romes, Slarrett last of all, cuddling on the big sofa. smack in the middle.

Roman felt Three Joe dart from the safety of his mane, actually smiled as more music notes danced around him.

'Hey, you're alive!' Heath hopped from his husband's embrace, creating a UK frown and one gloating South African grin. 'We thought you were...gone.'

Three Joe bounced and trilled and appeared to bow shyly, dozens of its family swirling around it.

'Threej has been living with me.' Roman held his hands out and the note sat in them, the other notes spun and sang, possibly in approval.

'I miss the little one but if it's happy with you, I'm all for you being its keeper.'

'Thanks, I'm glad to have something left from my Leo.'

Justin glanced over, opened his mouth, closed it, sat back down.

'Let's lose the emotional for now, men, and stuff our faces with junk food and our brains with trash movies!'

'Shit, Dean, you brought that nasty popcorn again?' Seth muttered, scowl taking shape.

'Smokehouse chicken and BLT for savory, dill pickle and jalapeno for the brave, pb and j, root beer float, chocolate covered cherry and ambrose for the sweet.' The ball cap flipped up and landed on the coffee table.

'AmbrosIA.' Seth corrected after happily smacking his boyfriend's cap off his scarred scalp. 'Overlook this fatso's ego. It's mixed fruit flavored popcorn.'

With disgusting combinations of snacks to try and crawling, screeching, blood letting and flesh eating zombies, Weres and vamps to place their focus on, the night proceeded very well.

Without a place for Roman.

He wasn't on Drew's level, not one that had been dumped and used and dumped again and he wasn't on Justin's temper tantrum I'll fuck you and leave you level and he definitely wasn't on Slarrett level, using insults as sweet love talk ( though Roman did admire Wade's silly classic yawn and stretch arm over the shoulder trick he played on his excited Ginger husband) and he could never compare to Ambrollins level of I'll cut you because I love you, either.

He watched them more than the films, his guys, laughing and feeding each other popcorn, proud that he was the one who'd been matchmaker for them, his men, happy partly insane killer and his apprentice, vicious violent lovers to the end.

The love in the room and the music notes darting from wall to wall and mostly eating BLT popcorn mixed with root beer flavor overtook him and Roman raced for the nearest toilet.

He lost it all, foul and gloppy and warm, wobbled, lay face down on the mint green tiles to cool off.

'Hey.'

'There HAS to be more than one bathroom in this mansion.' Roman snapped at Justin. 'Fuck off.'

'I want you to stay at my house. There's something I'd like to show you, as soon as the next day off.'

'Shit, you really ARE the backstage slut you're rumored to be! It's been barely any time passed since...' Roman paused, decided if he didn't say the words, maybe they wouldn't be true.

He wished.

'Since stuff happened and you're using pick up lines?!'

Justin glowered, visibly fuming and Roman ignored him.

'I WAS going to let you see my old photo albums, my pictures of Leo when he was a child, growing up with me and my family, but since you're being a hateful bitch, never mind!'

'No wait!' A clumsy half spear into the door and Roman, though he was shaking, felt the bulge.

Only brief but it was there.

Disbelief.

Justin WAS trying to seduce him, gift wrapped with kindness and trying to win his heart along with his body.

Roman moved back from the heat. He didn't want it, a decade could pass and he wouldn't want it.

But he DID want the info this sleazy man had, knowledge of his beloved.

For that he'd allow being used.

use and be used.

'I'll stay. For two days. That's all.'

'And nights.'

'Yeah.'

'Each week.'

'Every other week.' Tiny thin thread of sweat trickled into his mustache. Roman felt more scared of what Justin could manipulate him into than what his guys could do.

Justin scowled but agreed. 'Okay.'

'Okay?'

'Yeah.' A black and evil stare, eye to eye, African to Samoan. 'See you Wednesday.'


	31. Chapter 31

All eyes on him.

He could sense them judging him, silently. Even Three Joe seemed to droop with disapproval.

A boot lace broke with a snap and that was enough to get Roman talking, nervous and hurried chatter.

'I know what you guys are thinking but-'

'Thoughts?' Seth commented.

'DIRTY thoughts?' Dean chimed in, grinning slyly, sitting cross legged on the mini kitchen counter, butt bumping the toaster with a smirk.

'I'm NOT going there so he can have his way with me! I'm going to learn more about my no-longer boyfriend.'

'Even if you WERE, I'm not blaming you. Justin's the kind which the 'for a good time, call' was probably inspired by.' Seth said and the toaster landed in the space on his shirt where his spine was beneath. He turned and threw his hands up, apologetic and pleading. 'Not that I'm still interested or anything.'

'Bitch, you better NOT be.' Dean grumbled. 'I had your service disconnected.'

'I'm honestly a million percent through with that waste of a mutt, even if he is the kind to go at it, whether there's a bed or not.'

'Guys?'

'What you can get from him, I can give you in ways not only better, but you'll BEG me for more.'

'Guys!'

'Is that so?'

'Yeah, it is.'

'Guys!' Roman tried again and the small eighth note assisted by trilling.

The arguing ceased and four eyes were on him once more.

'I'm ready to leave. You'll see me again before the weekend.'

Seth fidgeted, not speaking, leaned against the counter as Three Joe thoroughly inspected the bleached portion of his hair.

'In one piece?'

'Yeah.' Roman accepted the Dean-hug, a firm one, relished it, both dragging Seth into the middle of it.

'Good.'

Ashamed when exiting the cab, not from having to use one but being here, in front of the decent sized house, brick and wood, the glimpses he saw of the backyard as he glanced over the fence were interesting, home made dirt track with many hills, ramps, an amusing smile producing tire swing, a huge as Khali pool with a very tall spiral slide, two smaller regular slides, diving boards and pool toys, the oversized trampoline, the ropes strung across trees, assorted platforms and oddities to play on.

At least he wouldn't be bored.

The pulsing music he could hear even behind doors and windows still closed.

He waited after the third knock and the second doorbell chime.

Waited and wondered.

'I rarely have company so take whichever guest room suits you.' Justin motioned, hair swinging about.

Roman didn't feel at ease even if he might have had reason too. Here was a guy his cousins practically adopted and instead of being relaxed, he wanted to piss down his leg and run and hide.

the quick sight of Justin's room before the owner slammed the door shut with a teeth rattling bang added to those feelings, all black, huge bed, burnt out candles, skulls of animals that were real and human skulls that may have been, charms hung on strings and cords, Ouija lettering on the ceiling, a faint powder circle traced across the wood floor.

THIS was what Justin had became?! Trying out demonic things?

Roman reconsidered the urine, he couldn't now, his genitals had shriveled up in terror.

Nobody, nothing could scare him as much as he was now.

The pile of photo albums didn't relax him either.

The rapid pulse, a bit of sweat, excitement.

Roman sat on the smallest couch, hoping Justin would get the Stay Away! message and cringed, nearly disgusted when the hips nudged against his, legs, knees, a claustrophobic crowding.

'I've never seen so many photo albums before, not even in my giant family.' Roman tried to laugh, it left his mouth as a mouse squeak.

He was terrified.

'That's my mother, she loves taking pictures of me.' Justin smiled. 'You'd think I was a model.'

Fear made the joke a bomb, a fail on the scale of epic.

Roman's heart twisted, a curled red mass.

Two tiny baby grins, big clear eyes, staring into the camera, two little boys, one blond, the darker curly haired one somewhat older, a kitchen picture, two round furry backsides up in the air while a small wolf and a little hyena drank from a plastic dish.

The ages of the boys advanced as Roman flipped the pages, from baby Leo to teenager Ray with sunglasses and early beard to twenty something Ray-Leo, waving and smiling and standing happily in the ring.

Heartbeat in the flesh, in his lap.

Roman couldn't hide his erection, no covering from the photo albums which slid to the floor.

Brown and black mixed with his same colors.

'I gave you what you need.' Justin nipped at his neck, his earlobes, his tats. 'Now repay me and give a little.'

Jeans unzipped and fingers touching.

Fear.

Shock.

'Mmmmm, or give me a BIG.' Justin smiled, tongue touching the inked arms.

Shirt off and half out of his denim, Roman moved not at all while Justin crawled over him, tasting and testing.

Terrified.

Lonely.

'This is why you and your father argued not long before he passed on, isn't it?' Roman shoved Justin aside, feet hit the floor, wiggling back into his attire.

'What?!' The dark eyes were no longer fierce but frightened, as scared as Roman was.

'You've been a nympho, seducing and bed hopping other wrestlers, men AND women , since you were a teenager. And your dad objected, called you out about it.'

The lust filled voice had became a whisper. 'Yeah.'

'Your last argument and your last apologies you two ever had.'

Rain drop down the brown face, trickled into the mouth. 'Yeah.'

'Practicing demon worship...or whatever you're doing isn't smart either.'

Justin closed his lips to block the tears from rolling into it.

Roman sighed and continued. 'I'm not here to run your life, you do what YOU want, right or wrong, but you're talented enough you don't NEED the wrong. Besides, Dean's more expert in those subjects.'

'I wanted you to love me.'

'I do love you, for caring about my cousins the way you do.'

'I've only wanted love and not to be alone for all these years.'

'Then how about instead of forcing yourself on people, think about the ones who already DO love you.'

'I'm frightened!' Justin leaned into Roman and was embraced, accepted, part of the family. 'I've been this way so long I CAN'T change! I'm always going to confuse sex with love and I'm always going to push everyone good in my life away!'

'One of my best friends is a reincarnated murderer. And one of HIS best buds is his companion demon, sent straight from Hell. Both of them, angry and violent though they can be, have been affected by love.'

'But I'm not a demon. Or from Hell.'

'You're a human that can turn into a wolf during full moons and any African animal all the other moons.'

'Yeah, and?' Justin sniffled.

Roman leaned over and fell into a friendship kiss, felt no lust in it, Justin's subsiding.

He smiled, warm as the sunlight.

'You can Change. You can do anything.'

'Doubt it.'

Waterfall hair mingled with his crazy Were-Mohawk tresses.

'I Believe in you.'


	32. Chapter 32

Breath of fresh air.

In late November when most of the States were chilled into ice cubes, the windows of the Florida home were open, sun warming the men in it to human toast.

The black walls remained, touched up with pearl white race stripes, glittery silver ones and metallic gold.

Clouds, puffy white air marshmallows, floated on a bright blue ceiling.

No more melted candles, no more skulls as decor, replaced with an white lamp with an jet plane printed shade, a thrilled little plastic man dangling from the side, parachute open, framed photos of skies and waves, family and friends, black bedding overtaken by a war of white and sky blue sheets, pillow cases, comforter.

The large art print sign over the bed, proclaiming in shiny font that the beach was closed because of shark sightings was the second to final touch.

The plush upset stomach medicine pink cartoon panther, a reject from carnival winnings past, discarded in the thrift store's quarter bin was the final, last, moving loving and respected touch.

Now watching the sun sink and night take the throne, Roman surfaced in the pool, Three Joe lazily floating by on a popsicle stick 'surfboard', Justin getting in one last wild triple backflip dive before the hours left them.

'Did it mean anything before? What we discussed last night?'

'About Wade being racist?' Justin bobbed like a lure in the water. 'He...as much as I hate him, he really IS a decent guy. I'd almost have a full crush if he wasn't a thief.'

'I still think he is.' Roman grunted and laughed when Three Joe shook dry, tiny drops landing on his skin. 'In Nexus, he threw out Darren. In that Corre thing, Zeke got the trash treatment.'

'Darren was INJURED!' Justin protested. 'He couldn't stay. And Zeke, he never fit.'

'Tarver didn't belong either, right?'

'Yeah but...'

'Uhm hmm. And what color is HIS skin?'

'That's not why...Kid Perfect didn't belong. Or Husky either. Hell, most of the Nexus didn't. It's always been me and my Bru and our ego bigger than his tiny tiny penis Leader. We're meant to be. You can't understand.'

'You three brought and kept together, by more than fate or coincidence, Family forever, meant to be.' Roman laughed, a dry cough. 'Oh yeah, I understand. I know it, I live it.'

'Wade's really not the judging type, he's considerate and caring and shit! I hate you tricked me into saying nice things about HIM.'

Roman beamed. 'Gotcha.'

Justin brought both feet up to kick and splash, starting a water battle, extreme bouts of hilarity from both men, soaked and scolding, complaining trills from the soggy eighth note.

He was no camel but the straw had snapped across his back.

Johnny left the sheets, humiliated, almost running from Jinder and his damp sticky belly.

He HAD to get help with this 'problem'.

Brick red hot as fire face burning, feet moving as fast as his legs, getting lost in the hallways, panicking in the elevator.

The ding! sound made him jump, shock treatment on a lab animal.

Door mouth opened, a slit, no teeth visible.

Beautiful perfect sweat producing shivers down his spine emotions making smiling brown face gazing worried at his own embarrassed one.

a hand out, friendly, caring.

Waiting.

He took it, relaxed.

That smile. It controlled him, filled his thoughts.

He wouldn't walk away, not leave his Jinder, his boyfriend, unbelievable someone that gorgeous and wonderful chose him, boring 'Weirdo' skateboard kid, all grown up but not matured one bit, dancey prancey ballerina boy Johnny 'Heavy Breather' Curtis.

Happiness was the best feeling of all because it had a penis in it.

Now if he could control his and quit hitting the target too early, things would get better.

Johnny kept his smile, his hand hold with his charming lover, strolled back into the room, no mention, thankfully, over his premature accident.

He'd wait and schedule an 'appointment' with Justin another day.


	33. Chapter 33

If WWE was the crown on Hunter's head, they were the jewels in it.

His own emerald green, Seth's sapphire blue, Dean's obvious blood ruby red, trio mushed together awkwardly in bed, three not ducks in a row, all wearing pajama tops and baggy pj pants in their royal colors.

Green, the color of envy, of money. Maybe that meant something. Roman didn't dwell on it long or often, remained in his usual state of very calm, relaxed enough Seth enjoyed joking, teasing and calling him 'stoned'.

His men, here with him, meant to be.

Late nights filled with entertainment from lousy clearance bin movies and even crappier after dark infomercials, plenty of beer, experimental snacks and loud excited conversation about the most idiotic subjects.

Didn't make the pain of loss fade away.

Did ease the hurt...a little.

White creepers with leopard print toes, ripped knee faded blue denim, fancy cranberry colored bowler hat, matching bowling shirt with safety pinned on sleeves, mesmerizing and arousing smell and smile, ink in the most compelling locations of anatomy.

That was his description of his boyfriend, suitable.

Sat in his chair, watched with faint amusement as the Thanksgiving meal was shoved into the heat, several different frozen pizzas.

Bronson used his one working arm to wobbly roll into the kitchen, tiny and cozy, managed a grin at his pepperoni scent inhaling lover, reached with his good hand to touch the face, across the lips, the eyelids, the nose, tousle the hair.

'You still have a chance to move on to something better.'

'I'm here with you and pizza and a future coffee mug print apron to wear. Life doesn't GET any better, it's impossible.'

'Not for you. You can walk. BOTH of your arms function. You can get an erection and keep it.'

A sloppy kiss upon the bald scalp, apology whispered sheepishly in one ear. 'I spoke without thinking, not meaning to hurt you.'

'I know you didn't. But don't you feel shitty? What did Roman say, you're with a useless cripple when you could do better?'

'He didn't but if any of them ever do, my fist will have a meeting with their teeth.'

'What if they don't HAVE teeth?'

'I'll...I'll glue their gums shut!'

Bronson guffawed before attempted slouching. He felt sorry for himself and wanted Corey to participate in the pity party, maybe even throw confetti.

'So you'd rather not be with a real man, one that can satisfy you properly?'

'I already am.'

Bronson's smile twitched upward. Unfortunately nothing between his legs did.

'How about someone who can walk, who can use both arms?!'

'Oh anyone can do THAT. It's boring and unoriginal.'

'Not ANYONE.' Bronson slumped lower.

'Hey now, some of the greatest people in history were in wheelchairs. I find it cool.'

'Only you do.'

'Bronson, crabby isn't going to scare me off. People wanting me to do one thing gets me walking the opposite way.'

Twitch of a smile, curled into a huge U. 'Hmmm, I'll start holding you closer then, maybe that'll work.'

Backside grabbed with one hand, working arm held his lover in place like a human seatbelt, belly to belly they bumped, connected, lips met and clung, peanut butter and bacon sticky love, laughter and smiling, the quick slide of tongue over tattoos, Bronson's mouth just reaching Corey's hipbones.

The moan stopped him, he sat back up slowly, frowned, hating to leave.

'Still nothing.' Bronson groaned, the shame and feelings of being worthless brought a heat to his face more than the making out had.

'That's not important to me.'

'It is to ME! I want to be inside you again, one night.'

'Then we'll keep working until we get there.'

'We? WE?!'

'Yeah.' A fast smirk- and- smooch, the ding of the timer going off, the smell and warmth of cooked pizza filling the house. 'I'm not easy to get rid of.'

'Or forget.' Bronson quipped with a grin, gave a good hard butt slap to Corey before rolling into the kitchen.

What he was Thankful for.


	34. Chapter 34

A place of excitement and thrills.

He was thrilled.

He was excited.

Seth huddled lower, into the cocoon of black hoodie he'd stolen at a weekend show, right from his half brother's luggage, no guilt, while Punk was probably busy with the usual, between a Diva's thighs.

Hard heavy thick soled black boots on the pathway, steel toed and silver buckled, weaving around the fallen, the lost, the forgotten, the dead.

Roller coaster, bumper cars, log ride, roller coaster, arcade, gift shop, rest rooms, carousel, ferris wheel, more games of chance, water slide, bone dry and mossy, more roller coasters still, grown through with small shrubby trees, knee high weeds.

A mild, pleasant smirk was part of Seth's face. He couldn't imagine Dean living anywhere else, this location, funzone gone horror film, was most fitting, razor blade puzzle piece in the flesh.

He walked on, unfazed by the sounds, creaks and pops and noises of the unloved rides and games taking their last gasps of breath, here in the blast of cold wind.

Walked past a clean and new looking greenhouse, the sight made him pause.

The greenhouse, only thing in the park that seemed cared for, kept up with the last half decade.

Craned and strained, spying inside the glass panes, glimpsed a long pool in the center of the building, multitude of tropical plants as coverage, in a oval.

Thump against his back, hood part of his hoodie flipped over his eyes.

Seth scowled, spat an obscenity, flipped the hood back, bumped his boyfriend back, fist in the side, grinned when Dean slipped, tripped and fell, kept holding of the wide eyed, wiggly nose rabbit in the carrier.

'Gone soft, bitch?' Seth eyed the white furball with sarcastic glee.

'Not as pathetic as you, bitch.' Dean answered, opening the greenhouse door to a great blast of furnace heat, flowing over the men, chasing the ice air momentarily away. 'Come in, you'll see.'

Seth glanced over his boyfriend's jeans, the curved out back and the filled out front, smiled. ' Plenty to see.'

'Yeah, shut up. Walk.'

'Hey, you take orders from me not the other wa-'

'Shut up. Walk.'

Seth grunted something defiant, slowly strolled, grinning, purposely irritating.

'Okay, what?'

'Watch the pool.'

Seth squinted. 'Needs cleaning.'

'No. Shut UP. Watch. Don't fucking move.'

The rabbit hopped around, nibbling plants, nose in full twitch, fast blur.

'Your bunny bores me, baby.'

'Idiot. Shu-'

'Shut up. Watch.' Seth yawned. 'yeah, I KNOW, same shit.'

The dark green mass leaping from the pool, jaws engulfing the rabbit, landing back down in a bloody splash, alligator in a death roll.

Seth looked over with huge eyes at his lover, eyes closed, mouth open, panting, hands slid hiding in denim.

The killing was his fetish.

Seth moved behind, using his own hands, four squeezing and rubbing the swelled flesh, the knob leaking juices in their palms.

A long shrill scream from the half drowned rabbit, the last sound it could make between large sharp teeth.

Dean turned from the gore, beamed a lovesick, crazed smile, dropped and kneeled before his lover, latching on with warm split lips, tiny trickle of crimson droplets spilling on the enlarging head, rounded and fever hot, pulsing with its own heartbeat, sucked dry as a bone.

Seth stayed held in place, hands pulling his boyfriend's hair, ripping thin strands from the scalp, moaning and trembling.

Top that took orders well.

Their first Thanksgiving.

Together.

Intertwined, yin and yang, on the bed in the small hidden room inside the fallen apart Tunnel of Terrors, grinning dusty plastic skeletons observing their rough lovemaking in silence, boney crooked toothed smiles and hollow cobweb filled eyesockets.

'Make a wish.'

Seth moved his face from scarred beneath the hair chest and tender bitten nipples, gave the wishbone from their demolished turkey feast a uninterested look. 'Can't you wait?! I like this better.'

Dean stretched and shifted, slid from the bed, walking with spread legs and Seth grinned proudly, happy to cause pain.

He rummaged through the dresser drawer, the only one that didn't stick, found the roll of tape, put together a prison inspired diy weapon, a circle of sticky with splintery bone on top and below.

Looped around Seth's penis, pushed down to hold the tape firm.

'Hey...hey, WHAT?!'

On stomach, legs wide, anticipation grown larger than fan chants in an arena. 'Go on, do it.'

'It'll cut you bad...from the inside!'

'No shit, stupid. Go ahead, I WANT this!'

The slicing pain was Dean's pleasure, making sure to tighten around his lover, keeping him trapped in lust, sexy fly in the spiderweb.

The mattress tremored beneath the bouncing, walls absorbing the screams and moans, the gasps, the insane laughter, sheets and bodies swimming in sweat and goo.

'Did your wish come true?' Seth bit the back of the neck, growled and licked it.

''Oh it CAME alright.' A massive nasty grin. 'How about you?'

Biting became softer, cared for lips covered dried ones.

'My gift of showing how thankful I am.'


	35. Chapter 35

Dark brown hair on the pillow, smile stretched lazy over the face, eyes barely open, arm reaching across the mattress.

Not the glass half full, but a bed half empty. True negative in life.

Rustling and thumping around on the floor plus the sight of an leg flung up was his relief.

Wade peeked. He didn't bother with the personal grooming, his goopy eyelashes beginning to dry-crust or the slime in his mouth, not when his husband's actions, every movement and sound fascinated him.

'Playing slumber party?'

A grump-face, imitation of his own, displeased scowl, freckled hand rose up to toss the note pad on the bed.

Eyes flicked over the words, amusement made the color around the pupils brighten.

I Can't Speak!

'Ah, my wish has been granted.' Wade threw the paper pile back onto the floor and Heath scribbled furiously away, pen scraping across the pad.

Crap Comedy, Nose Face!

A sarcastic witty insult of an answer would be on a hiatus, Wade realized, noticing the swollen red throat and the damp sweaty face, until AFTER the doctor's checkup.

'Yuh-luh-Ahhhhhhh!' Pink tongue, faintly coated with white film, bounced gagging beneath the wooden stick.

Tiny beam of light disappeared.

Feet kicked impatiently against the bottom of the cold metal table.

Latex rubbery gloves off, threw aside in the bin.

'You definitely have laryngitis.'

Eyes squinted close to shut, mouth sagged into a bitter frown.

'Here's all you need to take and everything to do for the month.'

Month? Month?! This crud illness knocking him flat, right out of his work schedule instead of his boots.

Heath pondered, thought hard enough that his husband would joke about smoke coming from his ears.

Okay, so Christmas, then the New Year. Maybe a break wouldn't be much of a downer, he'd be getting days off, sick or not.

Shook like a dog, hair flapping around his face, walked slow pace to the waiting area, ready for the insults to begin, slung like darts at him, the target of emotions.

Note hidden behind his back, unsuccessful, as Wade snatched it in a flash.

'What's the verdict? Let me SEE!'

Ginger spouse squirmed uncomfortably, bracing for the commentary.

'Weeks of rest, drink lots of water and lemon tea...'

No matter how much he squirmed, the discomfort wouldn't detach.

'Medicine to take...'

Spine straightened fully, bone tree in the back, stern look on the face, unflinching, prepared.

'And you have to avoid SPEAKING AND SINGING LOUDLY!' Wade hopped in pogo motion, fingers up pointing on each hand, glee breaking the lips into a smile that would've hurt the Chesire cat. 'Yes yes YES!'

Frantic angry scribbling and a glare, dagger eyes of doom.

Not funny, Elephant-Goat!

A small mad scowling face, tongue stuck out, at the bottom of the paper.

Ink over ink, hair over hair, whisper in one ear.

'I hope you feel better as soon as you're able.'

Scribbling, more relaxed.

Swaying sick and joyous in the arms, not letting go, not walking away.

Small beaming grin face on the paper.

Matched the artist's smile a thousand percent.

Cluster of companions, friendship that filled an arena.

Axel, Dancing JCurtis, Jinder, Drew, Justin, insult comic of a husband, all had offered help, everything from daily phone calls to once a week house checks.

Nice to start, became annoying.

I'm an adult, I'll be okay on my own! blue ink words dribbled from the pen.

Nods and sheepish grins ( and one extremely blushing Johnny each time Jinder's body bumped against his ) , pats on the back and more writing, grateful.

Thanks anyway, guys. You're the best!

' 'You're?!' " Wade grunted. 'What happened to 'y'all'?!'

'I stole it.' Drew said and smirked, glanced at Justin who held the gaze a second before frowning and looking at the wall.

'I'll stay with you.' Justin volunteered, ignoring Drew's grumble and even more, ignoring Drew himself.

'I'M going to-' Wade interrupted and Heath sighed. Here they went once more, Fight!

'I will, YOU can't!'

'Who said, YOU, pipsqueak?'

Drew sighed double, joining his 'Leader'. Here they go again, Fight!

'I don't need my voice, YOU do. You can't risk catching it and falling sick, I can.'

'Because you fancy yourself a superhero.' Wade scoffed, glaring.

'Because I DESERVE hi-' Justin growled, paused when a pile of music notes ganged up on him, diving into his hair.

'Fine then. You'll need this.' A polite handing over of the bag of meds while the scowls and evil looks lingered on.

'Great.' Justin nodded. 'He'll be well cared for.'

'From you? Doubt it.'

Drew groaned out another sigh.

Heath shifted on the bench, suddenly claustrophobic in his bundle of warm layers.

Felt more ill than the laryngitis made him.

He was green from germs.

Others, his men, green eyed monsters.


	36. Chapter 36

Jade green glow swooped down, hovered, up again, flipped and spun, dipped and finally landed on a landscape of tattoos.

'Great job, Three Joe! You make for a blue ribbon winning gift wrapper.' Roman leaned back on his elbows, legs sprawled, glimmering embarrassed eighth note shining in his hair, bright as the onyx colored present wrapping paper.

Intrigued glance over his shoulder, his hair twin, mane brother.

'What'd you get?'

Ink went up in the shoulder shrug. 'Some pin up girl art books. Both vintage-retro AND biker chick versions.'

Seth grinned. 'News is my boyfriend can't read.'

'That's why I bought him picture books.' Roman quipped and Seth laughed, music note tumbling over his bleached hair streak. 'Hey, what's it doing?'

Roman observed quietly. 'You've ever seen children on the swings at a playground?'

'Ah, of course.' Seth glanced nearly cross eyed to watch Three Joe's acrobatics. 'Don't use me as a toilet , okay?'

Three Joe shimmered and squeaked.

'It's cool, Threej likes you.'

'Popularity doesn't bother me, it's having my scalp turned into a urinal that does.'

'Nothing to fret about. Besides the bathroom's loaded with towels.' Roman stated, clapped his hands to call the music note back to him, smiled at Seth's frequent chuckles.

' In case of emergency.'

'Yeah. And what did YOU buy?'

'Nothing.'

'Nothing? Okay, what did you STEAL?'

'Nothing.'

'No birthday gift for your cray-cray lover? Lies don't fall out of your mouth very well, Cheese.'

'I have something from our youth, that I kept, it's special. That'll be his gift.'

'Great!'

'Just tell me if he likes it, okay?'

'You're sitting out the party? I think he wants us there, we're invited, you especially, bad boy in the sack.'

' Nice compliment, but get togethers aren't for me.'

'Anti social? Introverted?'

'Tormented. I didn't have the happy childhood and personally, fun stuff, crowds partying, that shit scares me.'

Hair twins, joined at the hip, Seth breathing in the smells, scent of wet hair, pores dotted with black design beneath the flesh, eyes almost always looking sleepy.

Hands shot from his waist, apology sputtering from the lips.

'Sorry, sorry man, I shouldn't have...hugging probably fucks you up too, right?'

Seth shook the memory of his drunk mother screaming foul language at him, the stars he saw when she hit him.

He dragged Roman inch by inch back into the embrace.

'When you hug me, all the pain goes away.'

Fifty yelling drunken and drugged up men and women, overflowing the wreck of a crumbled gift shop, dancing amongst disaster remains and dust buildup.

Pile of presents to chin level, alcohol flowing, music loud enough to cause deafness.

Dean loved them, his friends, surprised and glad to have them.

S by his side, even followed him to the urinals, stuck like glue that was arsenic, dynamite, rusty spoon stabbed into an eyesocket.

Fifty friends and lack of two.

Sad, a feeling he NEVER felt before them, before Romes.

Before Seth...

Made him lose focus on the drink, watched and waited, paced at the door.

Solomon faded into the corner of his vision, pouting grouch.

Minutes ticked by, hours.

Being drunk off his ass would bury the pain so he drank, guzzled beer and hard liquor like water soaking in the dirt after a drought.

Four Solomon's in his eyes, blurry.

Smiling.

Wickedly.

'They forgot you. HE forgot you. But I'M here for you.'

'I guh wafer Seff.' Dean swayed and slurred. He knew somehow S had spiked his drinks, admired him for it.

'Go with me.' S walked him from the crowd, unseen, licked Dean's face from chin to forehead, grinned, touched the circuitry and motherboard strapped to his chain decorated baggy black punk pants.

Bright light to blind Dean as he was led far into the darkness.

His road to becoming one of the Infected.


	37. Chapter 37

Okay.' Roman shut the backseat door carefully so as not to smush the package. 'Got everything?'

Three Joe whirled around, dove towards the cake, fussed in surprise when its body hit the plastic container.

'Ah ah.' Roman scolded, grinning. 'Tried to sneak a taste, didn't you?'

Three Joe musically pouted.

'So what's missing?'

The eighth note flew up, tugged at the cord until the teeth and claw pendants jiggled.

'Oh.' Roman glanced into the sun for excuse to have watery eyes. 'Yeah. I miss him too.'

Three Joe twinkled with a music note version of a troubled sigh, settled into the forest of long hair.

Roman glanced back at the hotel, wondered if he should bug Seth into joining.

Decided best not to and drove away.

The rotted, rusted bumper car found Dean's back and cradled it, seat to spine, Solomon holding him down, pressing with force, tongue dominating his own, rough kissing, biting from the inside.

Being made to sub when he didn't want to sobered him faster than normal.

'Get your ass off of me! I'm going back to find Seth!'

'Why him? Why THEM?' Solomon kept grinding away, panting, hitting the bulge, struggling with the zipper. 'Who says they care about you? Didn't even show up for your birthday.'

'I say they care! They're my family!'

'I'M your family! I know you, THEY don't. Would they accept your quirks, your eccentric ways? That you use a bent tined fork to fix your hair, that you enjoy eating the dead peeled skin from the bottoms of your feet?'

'They know. It doesn't bother them.'

'They're using you only to have a Pack.'

'Nobody's using me. I CHOSE to be with them.' Dean squirmed enough to sit up, felt beneath the mangled dust drowned steering wheel. 'We've known each other since high school, went our separate paths years later, met up again as somewhat mature adults, more than fate, we're SUPPOSED to be together. And one day we'll split apart again.'

'You left me for a human.' S hid his envy, passionate rage beneath his mass of morbid hair. 'I had you first.'

'Yes you did. And Seth's not human, completely, he's part Were and part human and ALL mine.'

'Undeserving.'

'Maybe but nobody will keep me from him, not even you.'

Silver flash blur and a heavy roll collision of two bodies, anger glaring down at amused.

'You're pretty fucking content for a guy with a meat cleaver at his throat.' Dean growled, keeping Solomon pinned.

S smiled, lovesick dreamer. 'I never minded bottoming to you.'

Horns sprouted, crunching bone fragments sounds from the scalp, great expansive bat wings unfurled, long whip of a barbed tail looped around Dean, flipped and rolled him.

S grinned down, now the man in charge, unhooked his technology and began working on his only friend.

Another face lick. 'Ready to get wired?'

'I'll tear your tail off your ass and shove it down your throat!'

'Sweet candy words from a venom mouth.'

Dean faltered in his fidgeting escape.

S was red, blood skin, crimson flesh.

Covered with glowing white ones and zeros, in his flesh, his eyes, even his hair.

Plugged up and wired in to his motherboard.

'I remember how we were, we could, YOU could be that once more.'

The image on the tablet screen was them, laughing, gushing blood, cursing, giving the finger, smoking, crazy fits of hilarity after busting light bulbs over each others heads, passing out on the bare floor, side to side sleeping.

Dean reached up and touched his hair. He couldn't see it but he knew it was pink again.

'Come back with me, where you belong.'

'I can't go back...because I never left.'

Wires wrapped around their bodies, an electric shock each time Dean thrust in, pulling back enough to allow his demonic friend's cable and cord covered penis to hit inside, power surge against his prostate.

They took turns, slamming into each other, the tablet screen glowing brighter with every heave, the motherboard warming up.

Glowing white and black ones and zeros climbed Dean's crotch, up over his stomach, flickered on his arms and face.

'My Infected.' S smiled, kitten purr on his lips.

'I'm your virus.' The cleaver blade dropped and a papercut line of red blended with the circuitry.

Solomon rubbed his mouth into the cut on Dean's hand, cherished it, wouldn't wipe the blood from his computer memory.

Love lines.

It was easy to crawl from bed, Dean thought groggily the next day, well past noon, when you had a pile of passed out naked men and women to climb over.

He swatted a bruised ass, playfully fondled and nibbled at some oversized and fake as could be chick knockers, ruffled Solomon's stuck to one side of his face beer smelling emo hair, sat with a flop crosslegged on the floor.

Empty beer bottles, empty cups, cake smeared on everything, puke, piss, crotch fluids, corpses of gift wrap.

His favorite kind of party.

The lack of his guys bothered him still and without thinking, he dressed and went searching, calling loudly for those two, hangover headache making him squint and groan.

Behind a heavily graffitied park exit sign, hidden by overgrowth, there was a big box nicely wrapped from Romes.

Even greater present, Seth snoozing.

With a crushed dark brown bottle in his hand.

The peroxide bottle from when they were sixteen.

Loud vile rock music, heavy metal blasting across the small filthy house, Dean only pretending to study, ogling boobs in the porn mag he had hidden behind the math text book in case Seth's drunk bitch mother actually woke from her stinking slumber, if she ever actually gave a damn about her kid.

He daydreamed about getting that boy out of this life, killing the drunk bitch and the two of them running away to be together always.

Slammed his fist over his lap to shrink his stiff dick.

Grinned.

'Aw, shit!' from the bathroom.

Boots plunked over busted tiles, after the splintery wood of the hallway.

Peeked in at his towel headed buddy.

'Got in your eyes?'

The bottle on the floor, crushed and bent, peroxide boomerang where Seth had stomped it, enraged.

'I bumped the damn bottle and spilled it down the drain! Now I can't go full blonde!'

Dean grimaced. 'We can shoplift more.'

'Dammit, dammit, shit, forget it.' Seth slouched.

'How...how bad DOES it look?'

The ugly holey towel drifted to the floor.

Dean stared.

Bright blonde streak mixed into dark brown.

'It's shitty, right?'

'It's a cool look. Keep it.'

Seth kept it.

With a pleased smile.

Dean smiled, he had no choice but to at that memory.

His other brother, his friend.

His love.

Crawled in and nudged up to his lover.

Sat and slept with him, side by side.


End file.
